Blog użytkownika:GROM9916/"Zejście do Slugterry"
Rozdział I - Zejście Był pewien pochmurny dzień. Nie wiedziałem, co robić. Postanowiłem powłóczyć się po ulicy. Zauważyłem, że otwarta jest jedna ze studzienek kanalziacyjnych. Widać było tam dziwne drzwi. Z ciekawości zszedłem na dół i podszedłem do drzwi. Dotknąłem ich, i same się one otworzyły. Ukazał się... fotel. Obok niego była przylepiona duża kartka. Odczytałem z niej napis: "Ten oto fotel, znany jako Winda, zaprowadzi Cię do podziemnej krainy, pełnej tajemniczej mocy i technologii. Tylko naciśnij czerwony przycisk, i lepiej zapnij pasy". Usiadłem w fotelu, zpaiąłem pasy i nacisnąłem przycisk. Winda nagle ruszyła z pędem prosto w dół. W mgnieniu oka zatrzymała się. Otworzyłem nowe drzwi, i moim oczom ukazała się ta kraina. Ujrzałem, że nie ma nieba. Teren cały otaczało coś w rodzaju wielkiego pomieszczenia z kamienia. Ściany były wysokie na kilkadziesiąt metrów, ledwo co widziałem kolce unoszące sie z bodajże sufitu. Teren tego miejsca stanowiły przeróżne wielkie grzyby. Było ich kilka, a nieopodal nich rozpościerała się pusta polana, a dalej od nich widoczna była wysoka skała, możliwe że góra. Wyszedłem z Windy. Zauważyłem, że wśród grzybów biegały małe stworoznka. Miały one dwie ledwo widoczne łapki na dole, ogonki, pionową postawę, a na niej łapki i główka. To były wspólne cechy. Istoty te jednakze różniły się nieco w wyglądzie. Wychodząc z Windy wypadła pewna stara książka. Zamykane drzwi ją częściowo przytrzasnęły. Próbowałem ją wyciągnąć. Udało się, jednak część książki rozerwała się i została w drzwiach. Otworzyłem ją. Okazuje się, że to był notatnik o tej krainie. Usiadłem pod jednym grzybkiem i zacząłem czytać. Dowiedziałem się, że ta kraina nazywa sie Slugterra, i jest podzielona na jaskinie o zróżnicowanych klimatach. Najważniejsze jednak okazało się to, czym są te dziwne stworzonka. Były to śluzaki, stworzonka zdolne do transformacji przy 100 kilometrach na godzinę. W tamtej formie mogą walczyć i atakować. Spodobał mi sie ten ciekawy koncept, chociaż patrząc na te słodziutkie stworki, nie dowierzałem. Musiałem wypróbować. Przechadzałem się, próbując złapać jakiegoś śluzaka. Skakały jednak bardzo szybko. Jeden jednak sam podbiegł do mnie. Był to biały śluzak z jednym okiem, małymi czułkami i znamionami na czole. Zabrałem go i ucieszyłem się, tak samo jak i on. Wyczytałem, że śluzaki oficjalnie nie mają płci. Nagle pojawiła się pewna postać. Przyjechała na mechanicznym robo-byku, koloru czarnego. Ubrany był on w czarny strój, miał na głowie chełm i szarą maskę z goglami. Na rpawym ramieniu miał zawieszoną czarna flagę z białym czymś na niej: była to okrągła z ciała istotka z rozsawionymi łapami, widocznymi oczami, otwartą szczęka z zębami i wystajacym z niej czymś w rodzaju ogona. Postać zeszła z pojazdu, wyjęła czarna broń podobną do karabinku, załadowała do niej pojemnik z kremowym śluzakiem z ciemno-zielonym chełmem na głowie i wymierzyła we mnie. - Oddawaj śluzaka, albo rozwalę cię tym Granatnikiem! - warknął, celując we mnie śluzakiem. Przynajmniej dowiedziałem się, jak nazywa sie tamten śluzak. Stanowczo zaprotestowałem, na co on nacisnął spust. Wystrzelił śluzaka. Transformował on w to, co było widoczne na fladze na ramieniu bandyty. Śluzak upadł tuż obok mnie,a jego ogon zachowywał się, jak lont od dynamitu. Szybko uciekłem i pobiegłem w stronę pojazdu. Dostrzegłem tam drugą broń. Wyminąłem Granatnika oraz pięść bandyty, łapiąc broń i błyskawicznie chowając się za grzybem. Tamten Granatnik wybuchł, a bandyta załadował drugiego i strzelił w grzyb. Granatnik leciał w moja stronę. Szperając przy blasterze udało mi sie wyjąć ten pojemnik. Mój śluzak wskoczył do pojemnika ze strachem. Chyba bał się walki. Granatnik złapał sie grzyba i wybuchł, odpychając mnie daleko. Mój śluzak sie wściekł, a bandyta załadował kolejnego Granatnika. Ledwo co włożyłem pojemnik do broni i wymierzyłem we wroga. Byłem obolały od tego wybuchu. Oby sie udało - wymamrotałem i odpaliłem śluzaka. Transformował on w białą wielką istotę z dziwnymi palcami i odstającymi od ciała czułkami. Transformował też Granatnik bandyty. Mój śluzak dmuchnął czymś podobnym do sonaru, trafiając Granatnika. Granatnik został odepchnięty daleko i trafił w bandytę, wybuchając. Bandyta jednak szybko wstał. Wtedy mój śluzak trafił. Wyzwolił on Wielki wybuch, który odepchnął wroga bardzo daleko ,a jego poajzd wywalił w powietrze. Byk spadł obok, miażdżąc małego grzyba. Śluzak szybko wrócił do mnie i uśmeichnął się. Odwzajemniłem to. Śluzak wygłądał uroczo, mrugał oczkiem, robił słodziutkie miny, oraz sam mnie znalazł i obronił. Dlatego nazwałem go Anioł. Anioł ucieszyła się. Bandyta jednak wstał, załadował kolejnego Granatnika i wymierzył we mnie. Anioł błyskawicznie wskoczyła do pojemnika, włożyłem go bo blastera i wycelowałem. Nagle jednak z innej storny nadleciał taki sam śluzak jak Anioł, uderzając w bandytę tym samym wielkim wybuchem. Bandyta leżał nieprzytomny, jego blaster leżał nieco dalej, a Granatnik skakał dookoła jak szalony. Gdy kurz po wybuchu opadł, pojawiła sie pewna dziewczyna na mechanicznym wilku. Była ubrana w szare spodnie, długie czarne buty, czarną krótka bluzkę i białą bluzę. Miała długie, brązowe włosy, jedno czerwone oko, drugie niebieskie, a na lewym przedramieniu dziwne znamię przypominające twarz, z tym że każda jej połowa wyglądała inaczej. W ręce trzymała broń do strzelania śluzakami, tylko że mniejszą niż ta bandyty, szaro-czarną, z niebieskimi i pomarańczowymi elementami. Uśmiechnęła się ona do mnie. Odwzajemniłem. Po ziemi biegł jej biały śluzak, wracając do właścicielki i wskakując jej na prawe ramię. Dziewczyna zeszła z pojazdu i podeszła do mnie. - Cześć, jestem Vicky Evans. - powiedziała. Rozdział II - Organizacja - Cześć, jestem Matt Proust, ale mówią do mnie Mati. - odpowiedziałem, podając jej rękę. - Dobrze, Mati. - uśmiechnęła się. Bandyta obok nas ledwo co się podniósł. Granatniki wróciły do niego, zabrał on broń. Popatrzył on w stronę byka, prawdopodobnie chciał on go zabrać, jednak ja celowałem w niego Aniołem, a Vicky celowała żółto-turkusowym śluzakiem z małymi, zielonymi diamencikami na głowie. Bandyta odpuścił i szykował sie do ucieczki, ale ostatni Granatnik skakał do niego i piszczał coś. - A ty czego, tchórzu? Nie jesteś mi potrzebny! Slugterra jest pełna innych, lepszych Granatników! - Granatnik spuścił główke w dół, i zachlipał. Zdenerwowało mnie zachowanie bandyty. - Sukinsyn. - wyburczałem przez zęby i wystrzeliłem Anioła. Śluzak dmuchnął sonarem, odpychając bandytę bardzo daleko od nas. Ten szybk owstał i uciec. Podszedłem do Granatnika, przykucnąłem i wyciagnąłem do niego dłoń. - Cześć. Widzę, że ten sukinsyn cię zostawił. Ja chętnie przyjmę cię do swoejgo arsenału. - Granatnik patrzył na dłoń, potem na zbliżającą sie do mnie i wskakującą mi na ramię Anioł, a potem zadarł łepek ku mojej twarzy, uśmiechnął się i wskoczył na dłoń. Położyłem broń na ziemi i pogłaskałem Granatnika. - Nazwę cię.... Lont. - Lont podskoczył radośnie, po czym wskoczył mi na prawy bark. Na lewym siedziała Anioł. Podniosłem broń. - Brawo, obroniłeś tego śluzaka. Po twoim ubraniu wnioskuję, że nie jesteś stąd. - wypowiedź Vicky mnie trochę zmartwiła. Wnioskuję, że zwykli mieszkańcy nie wychodzą sobie od tak ze Slugterry, a potem wracają. - Heh, spokojnie. Ja też stamtąd jestem. Z góry. Winda, prawda? Też nią jechałam. - jej wypowiedź trochę mnie uspokoiła. - Vicky, pomożesz mi jakoś ustawić tamtego byka? - wskazałem na czarnego byka pozostawionego przez bandytę. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową na tak. Chwilę potem byk był już ustawiony oraz otrzebany ze zgniecionych fragmentów grzyba. - Świetnie. Vicky, powiedz, jak sie na tym czyms jeździ? - usiadłem na siedzeniu zamontowanym na grzbiecie maszyny. - To "coś" to mecha-bestia. Mechaniczne, uniwersalne pojazdy wzorowane na zwierzętach z naszego świata. Przy okazji, ta broń do strzelania to inaczej blaster, a te pojemniki to inaczej wnyki. - przytaknąłem głową, a Vicky podeszła do pojazdu i zaczęła mi pokazywać wszystko. - Trzymasz obiema rękami tą kierownicę przy karku maszyny. Obracasz odpowiednio uchwytami, jak przy motorze motocrossowym. Lewa to gaz, prawa to hamulec. Na tablicy masz kilka przycisków. Ten niebieski to turbo. Mech jest inteligentną maszyną, i może po ciebie wrócić, gdy spadniesz. Tak ciężkiego mecha jak twój mecha-byk prowadzi się dość ciężko, tak więc uważaj. - mecha-wilk Vicky podszedł do niej, a ona wsiadła na niego i przymocowała blaster do pasa. Zerknęła na moejgo mecha i siegnęła ręką po dwa pasy wiszące z tyłu pojazdu, po czym podała mi je. - Trzymaj. Załóż ten mniejszy pasek, przy tym małym uchwycie nieopodal klamry możesz trzymać blaster. Ten duży pas przełóż przez ramię. Możesz na nim mocować wnyki. - założyłem oba pasy, schowałem blaster, a wnyk przymocowałem do pasa. Wraz z pasem otrzymałem 4 dodatkowe wnyki. Do dwóch wskoczyli Anioł i Lont. - Więc... co teraz zrobisz? - Wiesz... nie mam domu, nie wiem, jak sobie tu poradzić. Mógłbym jechać za tobą? Bo nie mam celu, a twoaj pomoc będzie bardzo przydatna. - uśmiechnąłem się. - Fajnie, bardzo chętnie. Ale najpierw pokażę tobie wszystkie moje śluzaki. - z jej wnyk wyskoczyło sześć śluzaków i usiadło na głowie mojego mecha-byka, machając do mnie łapkami. Odmachałem im, tak samo zrobiły moje śluzaki. - Jak sie nazywają? Co robią? - Więc tak. Ten biały, taki sam jak twój, to Sonic, znany też jako Sonikin. Włada dźwiękiem. Mój Sonic nazywa się BumbleBee, ale nazywamy go w skrócie Bee. Ten żółto-turkusowy z kryształami na głowie to Geogłaz. Tworzy kryształy. Ja nazwałam swojego Hero. Ten pękaty, granatowo biały to Slicksilver. Tworzy impulsy magnetyczne i ma bardzo twardy pancerz z metalu. Mój nazywa się Impuls. Ten niebieski z jednym okiem i skrzydłami to Hoverbug. Potrafi latać i chwytać wrogów w szpony. Ja nazwałam go Murumuru. Ten fioletowy, z czterema małymi oczkami na czole to Pajęczak. Strzela siecią ratując mnei lub krępując wrogów. Nazwałam go Spider. A ten pomarańczowy z rogami to Tormato. Tworzy tornada. Nazwałam go Hurraicane. - śluzaki coś tam wypiszczały i szybkimi susami wróciły do wnyk Vicky. - Masz spory arsenał. Chętnie zdobyłbym nowe śluzaki. To, co teraz robimy? - zapytałem? - Teraz? Hmmm.... po prostu chyba jedziemy przed siebie. Opuśćmy tę jaskinię. Tam dalej jest wyjście z groty. Opuścimy to miejsce, i zobaczymy, co dalej. A teraz... spróbuj mnie dogonić. - uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła pędem w stronę polany. Żeby nie być gorszym, z imeptem odpaliłem gaz i ruszyłem. Mech pędził strasznie szybko. Przed polaną udało mi sie jednak go ogarnąć i jechać prędkością szybką, ale na tyle bezpieczną, by mnie nie zabić. Jechałem przez polanę, widząc kilka skaczacych, czerwonych śluzaków z brązowymi plamami wokół oczu i małymi rogami na główkach. Jechałem w stronę Vicky, lecz ona zatrzymała się i patrzyła na zbliżającą się postać. Miała ona granatową skórę, długi tułów, pajęcze odnóża, cztery ręce w formie długich macek, żółte oczy i złośliwy uśmiech. Był ubrany w brązowy kapok, a na garbie miał pas z wnykami. Wyjął on z kieszeni cztery małe blastery i załadował wszystkie wnykami, ładując je błyskawicznie przy trafieniu we wnyk. Wymeirzył je w Vicky. Vicky stała jak wryta. Potem się ocknęła. - Cholera. - zdołała wypowiedzieć pod nosem. - Vicky, kto to jest? - podjechałem do niej. - Jestem Ember, Chciwy Ember. Jestem jednym z najszybszych śluzostrzelców w Slugterze. A z panną Evans mam pewien dawny zatarg, więc ty lepiej wynoś się stąd, albo użyżnię tym co z ciebie zostanie tę polanę. - uśmiechnął się złośliwie, lecz ja wyciągnąłem blaster, załadowałem Anioł i wycelowałem w niego. - Vicky pomogła mi, ja pomogę jej, w walce z ośmiornicą. - Ember wściekł sie i wymierzył w nas oboje blastery. Vciky delikatnie sie do mnie uśmiechneła, chociaż była wyraźnie zaniepokojona. Szykowała sie bitwa. Rozdział III - Konfrontacja Ember celował w nas blasterami. Ja nie byłem zbyt pewien, od czego zacząć. Vicky jednak chyba wiedziała, co robić. Załadowała do blastera Impulsa i wystrzeliła. Ember wystrzelił cztery śluzaki. Każdy był inny. Jeden miał czerwoną skórę i niebieskie rogi na głowie, inny był pokryty białym futrem i nie miał oczu, inny wyglądał jak niebieskawy rekinek, który chwilę potem zaczął kręcić sie do przodu przypominając piłę tarczową, a inny wyglądał jak skorpion. Impuls transformował. Był obrócony do nas tyłem, wiec widziałem tylko jego biały ogon zwieńczony wielką białą kulą z kolcami. Wyrzucił on z siebie naprzód coś w rodzaju pola magnetycznego, które odepchnęło cztery śluzaki w Embera. Udeżyły one jednak obok niego. - Gazu!!!!!!! - na tę komendę Vicky odjechaliśmy. Jechaliśmy pędem w stronę góry znajdującej się po naszej lewej. Ember biegł za nami. Biegł bardzo szybko. W biegu ładował śluzaki i strzelał nimi w nas. Na szczęście, nie trafiały one w nas. - Vicky, co teraz? - pytałem, a ona obróciła w moją stronę głowę i się przeraziła. - Mati, Zębacz! Padnij!!!! - schyliłem minimalnie głowę. Nade mną przeleciał ten śluzak wirujący jak piła. Potem obrał on kurs w stronę Vicky, lecz ta wystrzeliła w niego Bee. Bee dmuchnął sonarem, sprowadzając Zębacza z powrotem do formy przed transformacją. Bee potem sam wrócił do tej formy i błyskawicznie skoczył na mecha-bestię, wracając do wnyk Vicky. - Na razie jedziemy w stronę tamten góry. Może tam jakoś załatwimy Embera. Jechaliśmy dalej, a Ember biegł za nami. W pewnym momencie usłyszałem dźwięk jakby rycia pod ziemią. Obróciłem się i zobaczyłem, że coś ryje dwa tunele, obok siebie, sunące w naszą stronę. - Vicky! Co to jest? - pokazałem. Dziewczyna obróciła się. - Dustpuffy. Śluzaki przypominające skorpiony, które mogą tworzyć ruchome piaski oraz ryć tunele w ziemi. Lepiej się ich pozbyć. Tymi tunelami mogą poruszać się inne śluzaki Embera. Wystrzel Granatnika. - spojrzałem na Lonta we wnyce z pewnym zmartwieniem. - Nie martw się, śluzaki wracają do właścicieli, nawet przy dużym dystansie. - uśmiechnęła się, a Lont pokiwał główką na tak. Załadowałem go do blastera i wystrzeliłem za siebie. Lont wbił się w ziemię przed sunącymi Dustpuffami i czekał. Chwile potem wybuchł, a za nami nie poruszały się już żadne Dustpuffy. Chwilę potem w miejscu wybuchu ziemie rozerwały silniejsze eksplozje. Chyba rzeczywiście tymi tunelami podążały inne śluzaki. Jechaliśmy już pod górę. Ember dalej nas ścigał zacięcie i wystrzelił kolejne śluzaki, tym razem jednak nie w nas, a w skały, jakie były obok naszej trasy. Zobaczyłem znowu tego z niebieskimi rogami oraz kolejnego Zębacza. Dodatkowo pojawił się śluzak przypominający Granatnika, tylko że żółto-szary z grubym ogonem, oraz śluzak przypominający żółto-niebieska skorupę ze szczypcami. Uderzyły one w skały, zawalając je na nas. - Vicky!! - krzyknąłem. Vicky zatrzymała się i celowała w ziemię. Ja też sie zatrzymałem, tuż obok niej. Vicky wystrzeliła śluzaka, który przy uderzeniu stworzył nad nami zielonkawą kopułę. Wyglądała jak kryształy, więc ta powłoka to pewnie efekt Geogłaza. Głazy uderzyły z impetem w kopułę. Nie przebiły jej. Co więcej, prawdopodobnie rozpadły się przy uderzeniu. Nie było słychać dźwięku przeładowywania blasterów Embera. - Chyba śluzaki mu sie wyczerpały. Mamy czas na działanie, dopóki nie odzyska on amunicji. - w tym momencie na głowę mojego mecha skoczył ten czerwony śluzak z rogami, którego widziałem na łące, nim napadł nas Ember. - Co to za śluzak? - wskazałem na niego. - Wow, Magik. Śluzak od iluzji i trików. Chyba zabrał sie na twoim mechu, gdy przebywaliśmy na polanie. Może nam pomóc, odwracając uwagę Embera. - wyciagnąłem wnyk do śluzaka. - Pomożesz nam? - śluzak kiwnął główką na tak i wskoczył do wnyki. Załadowałem go do blastera. - Dobrze, co teraz? - Strzel nim w ziemię, niech stworzy iluzje nas, by odwrócić uwagę. - skierowałem blaster w podłoże i wystrzeliłem Magika. Nie zdążyłem jednak zauważyć jego transformacji. Po trafieniu wyrzucił on czerwony pył, potem zmieniając się w iluzje nas samych. Przy trafieniu wyglądało to, jakby one rosły z Magika. Tymczasem usłyszeliśmy dźwięk ładowania blasterów. Ember błyskawicznie wystrzelił salwę śluzaków, a potem kolejną. Ciosy niszczyły kopułę. Wreszcie została ona zniszczona, a na ziemi obok Vicky pojawił się Hero. Podniosła ona go, a my ruszyliśmy przez dziurę w kopule, odjeżdżając. Chwilę potem z oddali usłyszałem przerażony pisk śluzaka. Zatrzymałem się i obróciłem głowę. Ember trzymał w jednej macce Magika, ściskając go. Magik patrzył w moją stronę, płaczącymi oczkami. - Mati, chodź. - nalegała Vicky, jednak nie mogłem pozwolić, by coś sie stało temu śluzakowi. Pojechałem szybko w stronę Embera. Ten załadował trzy blastery (czwarty był schowany, bo Ember miał mackę zajętą trzymaniem Magika) i wystrzelił śluzaki. Pojawił się Dustpuff, Granatnik oraz pomarańczowy śluzak ze skrzydłami i rogami, przypominający trochę Tormato Vicky. Ja załadowałem Anioł. - Zrób to samo, co Bee. - wystrzeliłem ją. Anioł transformowała i dmuchnęła sonarem, który przy trafieniu zmienił wszystkei trzy śluzaki z transformacj ido poprzedniej formy. Ember ładował kolejne śluzaki. Nie mając amunicji, rozpędziłem mecha na turbo. Wykonałem nim niewielki skok na zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów i zeskoczyłem z niej. Rozpędzona mecha-bestia uderzyła w Embera, spychając go z góry prosto w dół. Mech zatrzymał się w miejscu, w przeciwieństwie do Embera. Magik wyskoczy z jego macki, pobiegł do mnie i wskoczył mi na ramię. Pogłaskałem go. Vicky podjechała do mnie. Ja ustawiałem mecha-bestię. - Mati, to było ryzykowne, ale dobrze, że nie zostawiłeś śluzaka. Wybacz, że nie pomogłam, czasem tak jest. Wybacz, Magiku. - Magik patrzył na nią z pogardą, potem odwracając łepek i patrząc na mnie z uśmiechem. - Nazwę cię Iraper, dobrze? - Iraper ucieszył się i wskoczył do wnyk. Schowałem go do pasa. - Vicky, co teraz? - Nie mam pojęcia. Ember raczej jest już załatwiony, możemy ruszać dalej w stronę wyjścia z jaskini. - wsiadłem na mecha i powoli zjeżdżaliśmy z góry, lecz nagle zauważyliśmy wdrapującego sie tam, posiniaczonego Embera. - AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGRRRRRR!!! - wydarł sie wściekle i wystrzelił z blastera śluzaka. Śluzak transformował. Miał brązowo-pomarańczową skórę, a na głowie miał niebieskawie, małe kulki. Takie same trzymał w rękach. Rzucił on w nas te dwie kulki z rąk, a potem wystrzelił ich kilkadziesiąt w naszą stronę. Kule poprzyklejały się do wszelkich skał naokoło nas. Śluzak wrócił do poprzedniej formy i uśmiechnął się złośliwie, tak samo jak Ember. Miał żółty brzuch, łapki i kawałek twarzy, czoło i głowa oraz plecy były brązowe. Miał niebieskei czułki i dwa malutkie zęby w górnej szczęce. Śluzak zetknął ze sobą czułki, które zabłyszczały. Podobnie zabłyszczały kule. Chwilę potem wybuchały jedna po drugiej, zawalając skały. W tumanach kurzu zauważyłem, jak śluzak ten krzyczy do Embera, który przerażony ucieka, zostawiając śluzaka. Śluzak robi się smutny. Zauważyłem takze nadbiegającego Lonta i Impulsa. Nagle jednak grunt pod nami się zawalił, a ja, Vicky i śluzak Embera spadliśmy w dół. Rozdział IV - Zagubieni w cieniu Spadaliśmy w przepaść z ogromną prędkością. Razem z nami spadały głazy. Vicky trzymała się swojego mecha, ja tak samo. Nie byliśmy w stanie nawet wyjąć blasterów, nie mówiąc już o strzelaniu. Spadający śluzak Embera zatrzymał się na głowie moejgo mecha, szybko uczepiając się rogu. Ja oraz Vicky nie wiedzieliśmy, co zrobić. Uderzenie w ziemię może nas zabić, a jeśli przeżyjemy, to głazy nas zmiażdżą. Byłem pewien, że to już koniec. Lecz nagle usłyszałem dźwięk transformacji. Popatrzyłem w górę. To był Lont!! Widziałem, jak się koncentrował, potem wyrzucając płyty przypominające pancerz zdarty jakby z jego chełmu. Płyty zostały wystrzelone w wielu kierunkach i przyczepiły się do głazów, chwilę potem wybuchając. Głazy rozbiły się na drobne kamyczki, które spadły potem w dół w formie tumanów kurzu, trochę nas zasypując. Potem coś przmeknęło tuż obok nas, lecąc prosto w dół. Po kolorach wnioskuję, że to był Impuls. Zatrzymał się on na dole, przy skalnej ścianie, bardzo blisko podłoża. Zaczał on wirować wokół ściany, tworząc niewielki wir magnetyczny, który ściągnął nasze mechy prosto do ściany. Oczywiście, i ja, i Vicky mocno trzymaliśmy się mechów. Mechy zatrzymały sie dokładnie na ścianie, a Impuls wirując dalej utrzymywał pole magnetyczne. Wtedy z bliska zobaczyłem, że ma on biały pancerz na większości ciała, dwie ręce i niebieską twarz. - Zeskocz z mecha. - powiedziała Vicky i zeskoczyła z niego. Złapałem sie rogów mecha i zszedłem z siedzenia. Potem zeskoczyłem i odszedłem. Śluzak Embera też zeskoczył i pobiegł przed nas, stając na ziemi i patrząc w górę. Vicky machnęła ręką w stronę Impulsa, który przestał wirować. Mechy spadły na dół, a Impuls wrócił do Vicky. - Dobra, to co teraz robimy? - powiedziałem, potem podchodząc do śluzaka, który smutno patrzył w górę. Droga wyjściowa została zawalona większymi głazami, które nie pospadały. Przykucnąłem, wyciągnąłem rękę do niego i się uśmiechnąłem. Śluzak obrócił się do mnie. - Hej mały, zostałeś bez właściciela. Jak chcesz, możesz dołączyć do nas. Razem na pewno sie stąd wydostaniemy. - śluzak popatrzył, uśmiechnął sie lekko i wdrapał sie na dłoń. Potem pomachał do mnie radośnie i wyszczerzył się. - Nazwę cię, Uryuu. Dobrze? - śluzak popatrzył zamyślony w bok. Potem znowu spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się. Wyjąłem wnyk i schowałem go do niego. - Wiesz.. znowu jedziemy przed siebie. Teraz pozostaje nam tylko tamto wyjście. - wskazała na szczelinę w ścianie i ustawiała ona mecha do pionu. Ja podszedłem do swojego mecha i też go ustawiłem. - Wiesz, jezda przed siebie sprowadziła nas już na dół. - powiedziałem sarkastycznie, z lekkim uśmiechem. Vicky zaśmiała się, wsiadła na mecha i pojechała w stronę jedynego wyjścia. Ja zrobiłem to samo. Jechaliśmy długim korytarzem. Był on ciemny. Z czasem zauważyłem dziwne, zielonkawe symbole na jednej ze ścian. Popatrzyłem na nie. - Hej, Vicky, co to za symbole? - pokazałem je. Vicky zdębiała na widok ich. - Niech to! To insygnia Klanu Cieni. Ech, skoro innej drogi nie ma, musimy jechać tędy, bardzo ostrożnie, z załadowanymi blasterami. - Vicky załadowała Impulsa i ruszyła szybko w stronę jedynego wyjścia. Ruszyłem za nią, ładując do blastera Anioł. - Ej, a co to ten Klan Cieni? - spytałem. - Klan Cieni to mityczna grupa stworzeń, która żyje w symbiozie w ciemnych i głębokich jaskiniach Slugterry. Kochają oni śluzaki, ale innym odpowiadają agresją. Więc musimy uważać. Im szybciej dotrzemy do wyjścia, tym lepiej. - ruszyła szybko przed siebie, a ja za nią. Przejechaliśmy pewien odcinek trasy. W pewnym momencie wjechaliśmy do wielkiego pomieszczenia. W tym momencie naokoło nas rozbłysły kłęby cienia. Z nic hwyłoniły się potwory o czarnej skórze, humanoidy, z długimi ogonami, z zielonymi oczami, z zielono-szarym pancerzem na ciele. Szły w naszą stronę, na czterech kończynach, ze złymi minami, sycząc na nas. Vicky zdębiała na ich widok. - Klan Cienia!!! - Vicky wystrzelila Impulsa, który dmuchnął polem magnetycznym, odpychając kilka potworów. - Mati, wiejemy!! - Vicky popędziła w stronę widocznego wyjścia. Po drodze Impuls wskoczył jej z powrotem na mecha. Mnie drogę zagrodził wściekły Klan Cieni izaczął szarżować w moją stronę. Wystrzeliłem szybko Anioł, która zaczęła miotać sonarem w nich. Ci jednak zniknęli w kłębach cienia, unikając sonaru. Zdziwiłem się, ale pognałem szybko do przodu, zgarniając po drodze Sonica. Po kilku metrach jazdy przez korytarz udało mi się nadgonić Vicky. Kiedy mnie ujrzała, ucieszyła się. Szybko jechaliśmy przed siebie. Nagle usłyszałem za nami ten sam ryk Klanu Cieni. Obróciłem się i zobaczyłem jednego z nich, który biegł w moją stronę. Z czasem obok niego z kłębów cienia wyłoniło się dwóch kolejnych. Zobaczyłem, że w ich ogonach siedziały śluzaki przypominające Granatnika, tylko że o krmeowej skórze i żółtym pancerzu. Wszyscy trzej wyrzucili je z ogonów z całej siły. Rzut był tak mocny, że śluzaki transformowały. Miały one żółty pancerz na głowie, szarą skórę i twardy gruby ogon, przypominały Granatnika. Jednego takiego miał Ember. - Skałowce!! - kryzknęła Vicky, wystrzeliwując Spidera w Skałowce. Śluzak zmienił się we fioletowego pająka, natychmiast utkał pajęczą siatkę i rzucił ją w Skałowce. Śluzaki zostały złapane przez sieć, zwinięte spadając na ziemię i uderzając w pędzące potwory, wybuchając bardzo silnie. Wybuch zawalił sufit tego fragmentu korytarza, zawalając drogę za nami. Poczułem się bezpieczny. Jechaliśmy dalej przed siebie. Wjechaliśmy do niego szerszego pomieszczenia. Vicky wyprzedziła mnie i jechała dalej. Nagle za nią, i niestety przede mną, w kłębach cienia pojawił się potwór Klanu Cieni. Zjechałem na bok, lecz potwór trafił mnie ogonem w bark. Spadłem z mecha, który bez kierowcy popędził prosto na ścianę, uderzając o nią z impetem. Leżałem na ziemi. Udeżenie było bardzo mocne. Przez to nie mogłem strzelać prawą ręką, a byłem praworęczny. Więc chwyciłem lewą ręką blaster, do którego wcześniej załadowałem Lonta (prawa dłoń była jeszcze sprawna, z resztą ręki było gorzej). - Mati!! - Vicky zatrzymała się, patrząc w moją stronę. Chciała mi pomóc, ale nagle naokoło niej pojawiły się kolejne potwory i zagrodziły jej drogę, sycząc. W ogonie potwora ktry uderzył mnie ogonem siedział granatowo-czarny śluzak z białymi kropkami na głowie. Wyrzucił go we mnie. Śluzak transformował w coś podobnego do czarno-granatowego byka z długimi rogami, otoczonego kłębami cienia. Chciałem trafić w niego Lontem, lecz nie jestem przyzwyczjaony do używania tylko lewej ręki, więc blaster zszedł mi troche na bok. Lont jednak trafił obok jednego z potworów otaczających Vicky. Wtedy ona wystrzeliła Hurraicane'a, który uderzył w podłoże i stworzył małe, pomarańczowe tornado, które rozpychało potwory na boki. Tymczasem granatowy śluzak leciał w moją stronę. Uderzył mnie bardzo mocno w twarz pięścią. Zabolało. Chwilę potem zniknął w kłębach cienia. Chwilę potem poczułem cos za sobą. Obróciłem się. Ujrzałem kłęby cienia, które po opadnięciu odsłoniły tego śluzaka, który drugi raz uderzył mnie. Potem znowu znikł i powtarzał ten sam manewr wiele razy, aż upadłem posiniaczony na ziemię. Blaster wypadł mi z rąk. Vicky walczyła z resztą Klanu Cienia, z pomocą BumbleBee rozrzucając po ścianach. Widziałem to, tak samo jak potwora, który szedł w moją stronę. Po jego ruchach ogona domyśliłem się, że chce mnie nim uderzyć. A ogon miał na sobie kolce, więc obawiałem się uderzenia. Vicky spojrzała na to, i z poważnym wyrazem twarzy wystrzeliła Hero'a. Śluzak transformował. Z kształtu wyglądał jak Granatnik lub Skałowiec, lecz miał żółtą twarz i turkusowy grzbiet, a na nim błyszczące, ostre kryształy koloru zielonego. Miał cztery łapy, każda zakońcozna trzema długimi palcami. Miał szczękę z kryształami zamiast zębów. Otworzył on ją i wyrzucił zielonkawą kulę. Kula trafiła nieco nieprecyzyjnie w bok potwora. Skulił się on z bólu, i upadł. Jego ogon opadł na ziemię, tuż obok mojej twarzy. Vicky podeszła do mnie, pomogła mi wstać oraz dojść do mecha-bestii. Ustawiliśmy ją z powrotem tak, by była zdolna do jazdy. - Co zrobiłaś jemu? - wskazałem na zwijającego się z bólu potwora. Hero wskoczył na ramię Vicky i schował się we wnyku. - Geogłazy, takie jak Hero, mogą pokrywać obiekty i ludzi kryształami, krępując ich. Jednak niecelny strzał, taki jak ten, skrystalizuje wewnętrzne organy człowieka. Hero skrystalizował mu nerkę. Tym razem celowo kazałam mu trafiać niecelnie, by go zranić. Inaczej on by zrnił cb. Ech, dobrze, jedźmy, zanim przybędą następni. - wsiadłem na mecha i pojechałem za Vicky w stronę wyjścia. Byłem obolały i jedwo co kierowałem mechem. Dlatego jechaliśmy tunelem powoli. Drogę za nami Vicky zablokowała kryształową ścianą Geogłaza, dzięki czemu czułem się spokojny. Udało nam się znaleźć wyjście, tylko że było zasłonięte. Przypomniałem sobie, jak Ember zawalił nas pod ziemię. Wyjałem wnyk z Uryuu i podałem Vicky. - Vicky, wystrzej ją. Niech rzuci kilka małych bomb w ten głaz i wysadzi. - Vicky wzięła wnyk i podałem Vicky. Ona załadowała Uryuu do blastera i wystrzeliła w głaz. Uryuu rzuciła w neigo dwie bomby, wróciła do poprzedniej formy i zetknęła czułki, wysadzając głaz. Uryuu wróciła do mnie, i ja oraz Vicky jechaliśmy w stronę otwartego wyjścia. Rozdział V - Rozpoczęcie gry Jechaliśmy korytarzem kamiennym. Ja ledwo co się trzymałem. Nagle zobaczyłem, że w naszą stronę biegnie mały śluzak, przypominający Sonica. Miał jednak zieloną skórę oraz dłuższe czułki. Biegł przerażony, wreszcie wskakując na głowę mecha-bestii Vicky. Ja spadłem z mecha, osłabiony. Vicky popatrzyła ma śluzaka, potem na mnie, i się uśmeichnęła. - I z czego ty się cieszysz? - Vicky zatrzymała swoejgo mecha i spojrzała na mnie odrobinę chłodnawo. Zwinąłem się nagle z bólu, i zmieniła wyraz twarzy na współczujący. Spojrzała na śluzaka. - Witaj, Medyku. Mój przyjaciel dostał wiele obrażeń podczas walki. Pomożesz mu, lecząc te obrażenia? - przestraszony śluzak spojrzał na Vicky, przestał się trząść i się uśmiechnął. Vicky załadowała go do wnyki, wnyk do blastera i wystrzeliła we mnie. Śluzak transformował. Wyglądał jak Sonic, tylko że był zielony. Wyrzucił on świetlistą kulę we mnie. Po oberwaniu nią poczułem, że nagle szybko ból ustaje, a wszelkie rany zniknęły. Wstałem i podszedłem do śluzaka. - Dziękuję za pomoc, Medyk. - pogłaskałem go po głowie, a Medyk odmachał. Pełen sił wstałem i usiadłem na mecha-bestię. Spojrzałem na śluzaka, a potem nagle na Vicky. - Vicky, ja ostatnio brałem dla siebie kilka śluzaków. Jeśli chcesz, to możesz wziąść tego Medyka. - Vicky spojrzała na śluzaka, potem na mnie, i chwilę się zamyśliła. - Wiesz, ty więcej obrywasz, więc tobie chyba bardziej się przyda. - zaśmiała się, i jechała dalej. Poczułem się nieco urażony. Medyk wskoczył na głowę mecha-byka. Pogłaskałem go po główce. - Nazwę cię Protektor, dobrze? - Protektor pokiwał głową, i wskoczył mi na lewe ramię. Na prawe wskoczyła Anioł ipomachała do Protektora. On jej odmachał. Odpaliłem mecha, i ruszyłem za Vicky. Jechaliśmy bezpiecznie korytarzem, nagle wjeżdżając do wielkiego pomieszczenia. Było pokryte metalowymi ścianami, podłogą i sufitem. Nagle drogę za nami zablokował metalowy blok, a przed nami pojawia sie nagle jakaś postać. Ubrany on jest w nowoczesny skafander w kolorach bordowym, czarnym i szarym. Na głowie ma dziwny chełm z domontowanymi okularami. Był zwykłym człowiekiem. Vicky załadowała BumbleBee i wycelowała w postać. - Nie radzę we mnie strzelać. Jestem tylko hologramem, a podłoga może pochłonąć wystrzelone śluzaki, które na nią spadną. - Vicky opuściła blaster. - Kim jesteś? - spytała. - Jestem Mistrz Gier. Inteligentny i bogaty wynalazca, który stworzył nowoczesną grę. Wchodząc do tego pomieszczenia, rozpoczęliście udział w mojej zabójczej grze. - zaśmiał się złośliwie, a śluzaki stały się nieco zaniepokojone. Pewnie dlatego Protektor był tak wystraszony, bo teraz uciekł do wnyku, podobnie jak Anioł. - Mistrz Gier? Dziwne, niezabardzo o tobie słyszałam. - zdziwiła się Vicky, chowając blaster. - Bo tworzę niezbyt znane światu gry, które są tak naprawdę wielkimi światami walki o przetrwanie. Większość uczestników ginęła, a ich śluzaki zabierałem ja, dopóki nie pojawił się Gang Shane'a. Pokonał mnie i zniszczył moją dotychczasową grę w Krańcowej Pieczarze. Uciekłem i zaszyłem się w tych podziemiach, tworząc nową grę. Jeszcze jej w pełni nie skończyłem, ale skoro się zjawiliście, weźmiecie udział w tym, co na razię mam. I gwarantuję wam, że nie uciekniecie tak łatwo. Wogóle nie uciekniecie, nie dacie rady. - zaśmiał się złośliwie, a śluzaki trzęsły się ze strachu. Byłem wściekły, przerażony i zmęczony, naraz. - Dobra. Więc, co mamy robić w tej grze? - spytałem. - Więc tak. Przed wami kilka pomieszczeń z różnymi warunkami. Będziecie musieli w nich przetrwać. Na samym końcu zostaniecie rozdzieleni. Skończenie finału pozwoli wam uciec. Po drodze, zamiast wirtulanych żyć, możecie stracić prawdziwe. - śluzaki zaczęły trzęść się ze strachu, ja byłem w szoku. Mistrz uśmiechnął się zwłośliwie. - Więc, zaczynamy grę. I pamiętajcie, śluzak na podłodze zostanie zabrany do mojej kolekcji. A teraz, zacznijmy pierwszy etap, który pozwoli zakwalifikować was do gry. Dozobaczenia, być może. - hologram znikł. W tym momencie metalowe ściany pomieszczenia zaczęły sunąć w naszą stronę. Z jakiegoś głośniak dobiegł głos Mistrza. - To pierwsze wasze wyzwanie. Postarajcie się uciec stąd, zanim ściany was zmiażdżą. - byliśmy przerażeni. Nie chcieliśmy strzelać śluzakami, żeby ich nie potracić. Ja miałem jednak pewien pomysł. Cofnąłem mecha maksymalnie do tyłu, prosto do sunącej w naszą stronę ściany. Potem odpaliłem gaz oraz turbo i pognałem mechem prosto na jedną ze ścian. W pewnym momencie wykonałem skok mechem i zeskoczyłem z niego na ziemię. Mech uderzył w ścianę z impetem. Rozpadła się na kawałki jego bycza głowa oraz większa część ciała, zostawiając tylko kilka części. Wpadłem w szał. Poświęciłem mecha, a to i tak nie pomogło, a na ścianie pojawiła się tylko niewielka szczelina. Jednak w tej szczelinie zobaczyłem nadzieję. Sięgnąłem po ostrrą, długą metalową rurę, która wypadła z wraku, i wbiłem ją w szczelinę. Wściekły wbijałem metal w ścianę, rozszerzając szczelinę oraz trafiając w pewnym momencie w elektronikę. Jedna ściana się zatrzymała. Wszystkie ściany były prawdopodobnie ze sobą zsynchronizowane, ponieważ następne nie mogły dalej sunąć, a ich krawędzie zaczęły się dymić. Nagle wybuchła w nich elektronika. Ściany zatrzymały się, a fragmenty metalu nawet z nich poodpadały. Wtedy znowu odezwał się Mistrz. - Wow, ciekawe rozwiązanie, Matt. Poświęcenie życia mecha za własne życie. Jakoś wybrnęliście. Teraz czas zejść w dół, do kolejnej planszy. - w tym momencie podłoga pod nami się otworzyła, a my spadliśmy w dół. Rozdział VI - Wciągająca gra Spadaliśmy w dół. Vicky była na mechu, a ja bez. Ciągle trzymałem w ręku tę metalową rurkę. Złapałem się ogona od mecha-bestii Vicky. Popatrzyłem w dół. Pod sobą widziałem niewielki basenik, a w nim zieloną, bulgoczącą substancję. - Teraz przed wami basenik kwasu. - rzucił krótko Mistrz Gier z głośnika. Oboje się przeraziliśmy. - Vicky, Spider mógłby zrobić sieć, która zamortyzuje nasz upadek? - Vicky załadowała Spidera do blastera. - Tak, może. Tylko, że, boję się go stracić. - Spdier spojrzał smutnymi oczkami na Vicky. - Dobra, mam pomysł. Spider, polecisz w dół i postarasz sie stworzyć gęstą sieć, która będzie jakby zjeżdżalnią. Widzę, że obok chyba jest kolejen pomieszczenie. I co ważniejsze, zawiśnij potem na sieci przyczepionej do sufitu, tak by nie dotykać sobą podłoża. - Spider popatrzył na mnie, uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową. Vicky wystrzeliła go. Śluzak transformował, poleciał w dół i wystrzelił z odwłoka sieć w stronę na ściany, potem lecąc w stronę pomieszczenia, dalej ciągnąć za sobą sieć. Mieliśmy już zjezdżalnię. Ja oraz Vicky bezpiecznie zjechaliśmy po siec do pomieszczenia, a Spdier wisiał na sieci. Szczęśliwa Vicky zabrała go do wnyku. - Jesteście jeszcze lepszy niż Gang Shane'a. Oni może i sobie radzili, ale mieli dużo więcej śluzaków. Jestem pod wrażeniem. Teraz czeka was nowe wyzwanie. - droga do baseniku za nami została zamknięta stalową ścianą, a my spojrzeliśmy na pomieszczenie. Przed nami znajdowało się długie pomieszczenie, a w nim znajdowała się kamienna pustynia z kilkoma skałami na sobie. - Teraz musicie jak najszybciej przedostać się na sam koniec tej kamiennej pustyni. Radzę się wam pospieszyć, bo z czasem otoczenie za wami będzie znikaać. - rozłączył się. Nagle za nami ziemia zaczęła wyparowywać, odsłaniając umieszczoną niżej lawę. Od razu pognaliśmy przed siebie. Vicky jechała oczywiście dalej na mechu, ja biegłem szybko. Gdy Vicky dojechała do pierwszych ze skał, skały otworzyły się, wyrzucając z siebie duże bomby, które turlały się szybko prosto w naszą stronę. Vicky zdążyła powymijać je. Ja jedną zdołałem wyminąć, lecz przy drugim odskoku przewróciłem się, leżąc na torze bomby. Vicky obróciła się i wystrzeliła Murumuru. Zmieniła się ona w niebieskiego ptaka z wielkimi skrzydłami i jednym okiem. W błyskawicznym tempie Murumuru złapała mnie w łapy i zabrała od bobmy, lecąc dalej ze mną w stronę wyjścia. Dalej uciekaliśmy przed znikającym lądem. Tym razem kolejne skały na drodze zmieniały się w wielkie wiatraki, których śmigła są szerokimi piłami tarczowymi, które wirowały, blokując drogę ucieczki. Zauważyłem je i wiedziałem, co zrobić. Załadowałem do blastera Uryuu i wymierzyłem w piły. - Rozwal wiatraki. - wystrzeliłem ją. Uryuu wyrzuciła w każdy z wiatraków kilka bomb. Dalej, za wiatrakami prawdopodobnie wróciła do poprzedniej formy, ponieważ bobmy wybuchły, niszcząc wiatraki. Ruszyliśmy dalej. Teraz ostatnie skały zmieniły się w młoty pneumatyczne, które zawalały resztę znajdującego się dalej podłoża. - Murumuru!! Leć przede mną!! - Hoverbug razem ze mną poleciał przed Vicky. Vicky wtedy wystrzeliła Spidera, który złapał się Murumuru i siecią przyciągnął do Murumuru Vicky. Mecha-wilk wpadł prosto do lawy, a my lecieliśmy w stronę wyjścia, które powoli się zamykało. Wystrzeliłem prosto w bramę Lonta, który transformował, wbił się w nią i wybuchnął, niszcząc ją częściowo. Ja, Vicky i Murumuru zdążyliśmy wlecieć do pomieszczenia, a podłoga pod Lontem otworzyła się, pochłaniając go. Posmutniałem, my wróciliśmy na podłogę, a Murumuru wróciła do poprzedniej formy i wleciała do wnyku Vicky. - No nieźle, nieźle, całkiem nieźle. Nie doceniłem was, a tapułapak była ekstremalnie trudna. Dobrze więc, przejdźmy do finału. - w tym momencie zostałem zaknięty w metalowym sześcianie. Vicky także. Było w nim ciemno. Gdy ciemność znikła, usłyszałem głos Mistrza i zobaczyłem nowe pomieszczenie. - Witaj, Matt. Mam dla was teraz pewne wyzwanie. I będę z wami szczery, tu wasza gra się kończy. Nawet jak przeżyjecie finał, to i tak nie wyjdziecie żywi, na tym to polega. No nic, wracajmy do finału. Popatrz przez szybę obok ciebie. - popatrzyłem przez szybę obok mnie, na którym widziałem Vicky w strzelnicy. - Victoria będzie strzelać w cele na strzelnicy. Jeśli trafi we wszystkie, odpali ładunki wybuchowe, które wysadzą was oboje. Oczywiście, Victoria nic o tym nie wie, i jest przekonana, że niszcząc cele, otworzy drogę prowadzącą do ciebie. Zobaczymy, czy uda jej się doprowadzić do tego wybuchowego końca. - Mistrz Gier zamilkł. Vicky obróciła się, widząc mnie w szybie. Pomachała do mnie. Odmachałem jej. Krzyczałem do niej, żeby nei strzelała, lecz ona mnie nie słyszała. Szyba była chyba dźwiękoszczelna. Zauważyłem, że pewne urządzenie rozdaje jej wnyki ze Skałowcami. Czyli Vicky miała amunicję, i była gotowa do walki, która może nas zabić. Upadłem na ziemię, i zacząłem chlipać. Nie tak wyobrażałem sobie życie w tym świecie, od kiedy go zobaczyłem. Wtedy na ramię usiadła mi Anioł, i coś tam zapiszczała, uśmiechnięta. Uśmeichnąłem się, wiedząc, że nie może to tak się skończyć, po czym pogłaskałem Anioł i włożyłem z powrotu do wnyku. Wstałem i zacząłem rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Na początku próbowałem przebić szybę metalową rurą, lecz niestety, była ona zbyt twarda i niemożliwa do zniszczenia. Odpuściłem, gdy nagle zauważyłem pewną dźwignię, a obok niej schematy. Zacząłem je czytać. Były one jednak zapisane w języku Slugterriańskim, którego nie znałem. Może i ich słowa są takie same jak moje, ale pismo zupełnie inne. Przeglądałem isntrukcję, na szczęście miała obrazy. Po nich wywnioskowałem, że sterują one celami na strzelnicy. Zacząłem machać dźwignią, zmieniając ułożenei celów, przez co Vicky nie mogła ich trafić. Nagle dźwignia przepaliła się. Podbiegłem szybko do okna. Cele znów się zatrzymały, a Vicky zaczęła jej niszczyć. Celów zaczęło ubywać. Nagle nadepnąłem nogą na płytke od podłogi, która pękła. Odgarnąłem jej resztki, i wyciagnąłem mapę kompleksu. Widziałem już, że wejście do gabinetu Mistrza Gier znajduje się nad strzelnicą, a za drzwiami, za którymi niby ma czekać wolność, znajduje się pomieszczenie gazowe. Nagle na strzelnicy ze ściany wyszły automatyczne blastery, które strzelały Skałowcami w cele. Vicky wtedy zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak. Wyrzuciła ona Skałowca z blastera i załadowała Impulsa. Wystrzeliła go, a Slicksilver rozwalił pięściami oraz ogonem blastery. Vicky zaprzestała niszczenia celów. Ja tymczasem szperałem coś dźwigniami, które były pod mapą. Dzięki temu przeniosłem wszystkie bomby prosto na sufit. Mistrz Gier znowu się odezwał. - Mam was już powoli dosyć!! Odpalam obecne tu bomby, a wy zgineicie!! - Vicky przeraziła się. Wiedziałem, że walący się sufit może ją zmiażdżyć. Nagle wpadłem na coś. Siegnąłem znowu po rurkę i wydrapałem na szybie rysunek kryształów, złożonych w coś przypominające półkole. Vicky zrozumiała, o co mi chodzi. Załadowała Hero'a i wystrzeliła w ziemię. Geogłaz osłonił ją kopułą. Bomby wybuchły, niszcząc sufit. Zawalił się on. Jeden z fragmentów podłogi uderzył w szybę, krusząc ją. Wreszcie mogłem wyjść do Vicky. Wyszedłem, i ostrożnei schodziłem na dół po gruzach. Na samym dole widziałem Vicky osłoniętą fragmentem kopuły, oraz Mistrza Gier, obolałego i leżącego na ziemi. Tymczasem z góry na dół zbiegały setki różnych śluzaków. Do mnie wrócili Lont i Uryuu, a do Vicky Impuls. Vicky wyszła z pod kopuły i podeszła do mnie, trzymając na ręce Skałowca. - Patrz, zgodził się być moim śluzakiem. Nazwałam go Unicron. - śluzak uśmiechnął się i wskoczył do wnyki. Mistrz Gier ledwo co się podniósł, celując w nas z blastera zamontowanego na prawej ręce. - Zniszczyliście moją grę!!! Bardzo długo nad nią pracowałem!!! Pożałujecie tego! Pożałujecie!!!! - wystrzelił z blastera pewnego śluzaka. Transformował on. Miał niebieskie ciało z żółtymi pasami, kilka zębów w szczęce, a z grzbietu, rąk i ogona wystawały żółte pioruny. Wystrzelił on błyskawicę, lecz zrobiłem unik i wystrzeliłem Anioł. Sonarem zmieniła ona śluzaka Mistrza w poprzednią formę i leciał w stronę Mistrza, ten jednak zrobił unik i wycelował w nas jakimś zielono-żółtym śluzakiem, podczas gdy jego chełm automatycznie nałożył na jego twarz maskę przeciwgazową. - O nie! To Neozakażacz!! Śluzak tworzący opary zdolne do paraliżowania ludzi. Wtedy będziemy zdani na łaskę jego. - Neozakażacz w blasterze zawarczał. W tym samym czasei Anioł uderzyła w ścianę za Mistrzem, niszcząc ją w pewnym miejscu. Z niej wybiegł Klan Cienia. Mistrz Gier obrócił się i przeraził. Wystrzelił śluzaka, który stworzył wielką, gęstą mgłę zielonych oparów. Klan Cieni jednak uniknął jej, znikając w cieniu. Pojawił się on jednak dookoła Mistrza Gier, złapał go ogonami, podniósł i zniknął razem z nim w cienu, porywając go. Do nas tymczasem podszedł jeden potwór, w pełni wyprostowany. Wyszeptał coś spokojnie w ich jezyku, podaj mi Anioł, która wskoczyła mi na ramię, po czym złapał nas za ręce i zniknął z nami w kłębach cienia. Pojawiliśmy się już na górze, w jakiejś jaskini, razem ze wszystkimi swoimi śluzakami. Potwór potem zniknął, zostawiając nas. Rozdział VII - Piaszczyste wybrzeża Znajdowaliśmy się sami w jaskini. Naokoło nas była tylko kamienista pustynia. Światło w jaskini nieco gasło, widać zbliżał się już wieczór. Momentalnie nastała noc. Oboje byliśmy wykończeni ciągłą walką. Ja pragnąłem już odrobinę snu, podobnie jak i Vicky. Widziałem to, bo ziewała i prawie zasypiała. - Vicky. - Vicky obróciła zaspaną głowę i spojrzała na mnie, powoli zamykającymi się oczami. - Słucham. - powiedziała, wypowiedź więcząc ziewnięciem. - Nie mozemy dalej iść, jesteśmy wyczerpani. Czas się przespać. Trudno że na ziemi, nie mamy wyboru. Tak więc, dobranoc Victoria. - położyłem się na ziemi, kładąc za sobą blaster. Vicky też się położyła, około metra lub dwóch ode mnie, kładąc blaster obok. - Dobranoc Mati, słodkich snów. - wyszeptała śpiącym głosem Vicky, po czym oboje zasnęliśmy. Obudziliśmy się nad ranem, jaskinia już zaczęła być ponownie oświetlana. Wstałem. Trochę niewygodnie było spać na ziemi, bolały mnie plecy po tym. Zabrałem blaster, wstałem z ziemi i rozejrzałem się dookoła nas. Były tylko nieskończone kilometry pustyni, pustyni, i jeszcze raz pustyni. Anioł wychiliła łepek z wnyku, ziewając. Vicky obudziła się, i powoli zaczęła się podnosić. - Vicky, gdzie my mamy teraz iść? - byłem odrobinę przerażony, bo nie wiedziałem, co mamy teraz zrobić. Nagle na moim ramieniu pojawił się pomarańczowy śluzak z kremowym brzuszkiem i bardzo dużymi, błękitnymi tęczówkami. - Co to za śluzak? - wskazałem na niego. Vicky się ucieszyła, wręcz podskakując z radości. - Wow!! Raast!!! Świetnie!! Ten śluzak potrafi odnaleść drogę!! Doprowadzi nas w jakieś lepsze miejsce!! - szybkim ruchem ręki ściągnęła śluzaka z ramienia i złapała w obie ręce. On jednak uśmeichnął się i potem wyskoczył z jej dłoni, wskakując na moją dłoń. - Heh, chyba jednak woli mnie. Dobrze, nazwę cię Traper. Okej? - Traper pokiwał główką na tak. - Dobrze, Vicky, wystrzelić go, by odnalazł drogę? - Nie, połóż go na ziemi. Jego protoforma też potrafi odnaleźć drogę. - trochę zdezorientowały mnie jej słowa. - Ech, protoforma to taka mała forma śluzaka przed wystrzeleniem. Wsadzasz ją do blastera. - Aaaaaa, rozumiem. Dobrze Traper, zaprowadź nas w jakieś lepsze miejsce. - położyłem Trapera na ziemię. Ten zaczął sie rozglądać naokoło, nagle zatrzymując oborty głowy i patrząc w jednym kierunku. Ucieszył się, pomachał do nas łapką i zaczął skakać w tamtym kierunku. Ja i Vicky szliśmy za nim. Minęła około godzina. Szliśmy za Traperem, cały czas nie widząc nic poza kamienistymi pustyniami. Nagle w naszą stronę zaczęła z każdego kierunku sunąć burza piaskowa. Szybko złapałem Trapera w prawą dłoń, lewą łapiąc dłoń Vicky. W mgnieniu oka otoczyła nas burza piaskowa. Była niezwykle gęsta i szczypała nas w oczy, przez co nic nie widzieliśmy. Skuliliśmy się oboje pod naporem silnego wiatru, kucając na ziemi. - Vicky!!!!! - wykrzyczałem. Waitr szalejący w burzy był bardzo głośmy, musiałem więc krzyczeć. - CO!!!!!! - odpowiedziała. - Niech Hurraicane postara się to jakoś rozwiać!!! - CO!!!!! - pwotórzyła. Chyba po prostu nie usłyszała. - TORMATO!!!!!!!!!!!!! - wykrzyczałem. Vicky wyjęła wnyk z Hurraicane'em, i chwilę na niego popatrzyła. - NIE, mam lepszy pomysł!!!!!!!!!!! - odłożyła ona wnyk, załadowała jakiś inny do blastera i wcelowała w ziemię. Przez wiatr nie widziałem śluzaka we wnyku. Przy trafieniu jednak zrozumiałem że to Hero, gdy stworzył on nad nami kryształową kopułę. W niej nie wiał żaden wiatr. Wstaliśmy i otworzyliśmy oczy, tak samo jak nasze śluzaki. - Dobry pomysł Vicky. - podniosłem kciuk do góry, a Traper uśmiechnął się do Vicky. - Heh, dzięki. Dobra, więc, co teraz? - nachyliła się do Trapera, siedzącego na mojej prawej dłoni. - Traper, którędy teraz? - śluzak chwile rozejrzał się dookoła i skupił, chwilę potem opuszczając główkę, smutny. - Oj, chyba przez kopułę oraz burzę piaskową nie potrafi znaleźć drogi. - pogłaskałem smutnego Trapera. Nagle burza piaskowa ustała, bo nie słyszeliśmy żadnych dźwięków zza ścian kopuły. Jednak usłyszeliśmy silne uderzenia o dach kopuły. Nagle zawalił się. Vicky siegała już po blaster, lecz jeden ze spadających odłamków wytrącił jej go z rąk. Wtedy szybko zabrałem wnyk ze Spiderem z jej pasa i załadowałem do blastera, strzelając w sufit kopuły. Śluzak transformował i stworzył nad nim sieć, która zatrzymała na sobie spadające kawałki sufitu. Siatka była tak napełniona, że zwisała około metra nad ziemią. W znsizcoznym sklepieniu ujrzałem wielką głowę czerwonego tyranozaura z czterema oczami. Potwór zaryczał na nas, otwierając gigantyczną, pełną zębów paszczę. Oboje przeraziliśmy się. - Slagozaur!!!!!! - krzyknęła Vicky, siegając szybko po blaster. Ja miałem jednak pewien ciekawszy pomysł. Złapałem siatkę i zacząłem ciągnąć ją w dół. Vicky popatrzyła na mnie, pokiwała głową z uśmiechem, schowała blaster i pomagała mi naciągnąć sieć. W pewnym momencie ją puściliśmy, przez co kryształowe odłamki wpadły prosto do paszczy potwora. Głupia bestia zamknęła ją i podniosła głowę, przez co kryształy poleciały jej prosto do żołądka. Sieć w wyniku naciągnięcia pękła. Vicky załadowała do blastera Murumuru. - Mati, złap się jej lewej nogi, a ja prawej. - wystrzeliła Murumuru, która transformowała i zawisła w powietrzu tuż przed nami, machając skrzydłami. Złapałem się lewej łapy, a Vicky prawej. Traper wskcozył do wnyku w pasie. Murumuru z trudem ,ale jednak, uniosła sie w górę i zabrała nas w górę. Slagozaur podniósł głowę i zawarszał na nas. Wtedy Vicky załadowała BumbleBee, a do moejgo wnyku umieszczonego w blasterze wskoczyła Anioł. Wystrzeliliśmy oba Sonici w dinozaura. Te uderzyły w niego, wzniecając dwie ogromne eksplozje, które odepchnęły potwora na bardzo daleko. Wybuch rzucał bestią z wielką siłą, ryjąc jej ciałem kilka rowów w ziemi. Bestia podem upadła z impetem na glebę, tracąc przytomność. Jest ogłuszona lub martwa, choć biorąc pod uwagę ostre kryształy, które mogłyby się poodbijać się jej po żołądku, stawiam na trupa. Murumuru odstawiła nas bezpiecznie na ziemię, wracając do protoformy i wlatując do wnyku Vicky. Nagle w naszą stronę zaczęła jechać mecha-bestia przypominająca białego mechanicznego byka. Prowadził ją jakiś mężczyzna w czarnym ubraniu ,z kapturem na głowie. Mech ciągnął za sobą wielką, białą przyczepę. Zatrzymał się przed nami. Z przyczepy wyszedł wysoki chłopak ubrany w czarne spodnie i biały frak z kilkoma złotymi elementami. Miał jasną skórę, brązowe, ulizane włosy i okulary w złotej oprawce. - Witajcie. - powiedział spokojnym głosem, mechając do nas. Rozdział VIII - Egzotyczne problemy Podeszliśmy do niego. - Kim jesteś? - spytała Vicky, a BumbleBee wskoczył jej na ramię. - Jestem Michael Rich, młdy spadkobierca fortuny z miasta z Egzotycznej Groty. - Vicky jakby zaniemówiła. - Egzotyczna Grota? Zawsze chciałam się tam znaleźć, to świetne miejsce! A właśnie, ja jestem Vicky Evans, a to Matt Proust. - spojrzałem na nią tępym wzrokiem, dając do zrozumienia, że sam mogłem się przedstawić. - Tak, cześć. - odmachał mi, raczej na odczepne, patrząc na Vicky z uśmiechem. - Widziałem, jak oboje pokonaliście Slagozaura. To było świetne!! Mógłbym dać wam dobrą i opłacalną pracę. Wasze umiejętności przydadzą się wam w tym. - Wypadałoby obejrzeć tę fuchę, ale ciekawie się zapowiada. Chociaż bardziej zależy nam nawet na wydostaniu się z pustkowia i dostaniu się do jakiegoś bardziej ucywilizowanego miejsca. - Naturalnie. Przetransportuję was do Egoztycznej Groty. Tam zaproponuję wam robotę. Jeśli chcecie się wyrwać, wsiadźcie do białej przyczepy podczepionej do mecha-bestii. Jest tam sporo miejsca, wszyscy się zmieścicie. - Mike poszedł w stronę przyczepy, wchodząc do niej. Oboje weszliśmy za nim. Przyczepa miała kilka przybitych do ścian foteli z wygodnymi siedzeniami. Przed nimi znajdował się wielki stół, a na nim masa jedzenia. Zauważyłem na stole kawior, kilka półmisków z egzotycznymi owocami oraz coś w rodzaju jakiejś sałatki w brązowych skorupkach. Usiedliśmy na fotelach. Mike na jednym po prawej, a obok niego Vicky. Ja usiadłem na jednym, po lewej. Mike zadzwonił dzwonkiem przybitym do ściany, a kierowca mecha-bestii ruszył. Jechaliśmy w milczeniu kilka minut. - Więc, Vicky, ty i on wyglądacie na poobijanych. Ile przeszliście? Zapewne dużo. - mówił, jakby mnie tutaj nie było. Anioł spojrzała zza wnyku na Mike'a tępym wzrokiem. - Mike, można? - wskazałem na wykwintne potrawy na stole. - Ach, tak, jasne. Pewnie jesteście zmęczeni. Częstuj się..... Matt. - Dzięki. - sięgnąłem po obranego ananasa z miski i zacząłem go jeść. Starałem się jeść cicho, żeby nie przeszkadzać im w rozmowie. Anioł wskoczyła mi na ramię, a ja co chwila dawałem jej małe kawałki ananasa, które wcinała ze smakiem. - Więc tak, kilka dni temu ludzie Mafii Montecasco spalili mi Flaringami dom w Jaskini Dziesiątkowej. Rsuzyłam więc w drogę, szukać nowego miejsca dla siebie. Wczoraj spotkałam Matta, gdy pokonał on strzelca od Granatników. Potem napadł mnie Ember, którego podobno wynajęła Mafia Montecasco. Ja i Matt odparliśmy jego ataki, ale zostaliśmy strąceni w dół, na teren Klanu Cieni. Uciekliśmy im, a potem wzięliśmy udział w grze-pułapce szaleńca, który skrywał się pod ziemią, i którego potem porwał Klan Cienia. Potem wyszliśmy na pustynię, trochę błądziliśmy, i pokonaliśmy tego Slagozaura. - Vicky skończyła opowieść, a ja skończyłem jeść trzeciego ananasa. Nagle Mike wstał, i poszedł w stronę białej szafki, wyjął z niej blaster oraz wnyk ze śluzakiem, i pokazał nam. Blaster miał czarny uchwyt, białą lufę i białe inne elementy. We wnyku siedział śluzak o niebieskich plecach i łapakch, żółtej twarzy i czole, żółtych czułkach oraz turkusową płetewką na głowie. - Oto mój blaster, a to mój dźwiękowy śluzak Sliren. Ja nazwałem go damskim imieniem, Syrena. - Syrena pomachała do nas. Odmachaliśmy jej, po czym Mike położył blaster i wnyk na stole, po czym usiadł obok Vicky, a ona dalej opowiadała o naszych przygodach, tym razem stawiając na konkrety. Oczywiście, nie zabrakło mówienia o tym, ile batów zebrałem, co zaczęło mnie irytować. Po około godzinie wjechaliśmy do Egzotycznej Groty. Mike nacisnął guzik, i rozstawił fragmenty ścian, dając nam dwa okna, jedno po każdej z obu stron. Ja i Vicky wyjrzeliśmy przez nie. Widziałem, że jechaliśmy kamienym mostem, nad rzeką. W oddali widziałem dżunglę, rozpościerającą się kilometry dalej. Nawet ścian nie było widać. Nad rzeką latały stadka protoform Hoverbugów. Jeden zauważył mnie, poelciał w moją stronę i usiadł na parapecie. Pogłaskałem go. Ten Hoverbug miał malutką bliznkę na brzuszku. - Biedaczek. - pogłaskałem go, deliaktnie przecierając palcem jego bliznę. - Hover nagle obejrzał się i zobaczył, że jego stadko odlatuje daleko. - Nie martw się, wejdź do wnyku, a wystrzelę cię i w transformacji na pewno ich nadgonisz. - wyjąłem wnyk, do którego wskoczył śluzak, po czym wyjąłem blaster i załadowałem wnyk do niego, po czym wystrzeliłem. Widziałem, jak śluzak nie tyle nadgonił stadko, co wyprzedził je. Chwilę potem już zamiast dżungli i rzeki zacząłem widzieć mury oraz pierwsze budynki miasta. Budynki były niewielkie, miały też zaokrąglone dachy. Chodnikami poruszali się ludzie, a drogami jechały mecha-bestie o różnych kształtach. Jechaliśmy prosto, nagle jednak mech zatrzymał się na środku drogi, a my usłyszeliśmy wybuchy. - O nie, chyba znowu mafia atakuje. Lepiej wyjdźmy z przyczepy, bo jak wysadzą ją, to mogiła. - Miek zabrał blaster, Syrenę i wyszedł. Ja i Vicky tuż za nim. Zauwżyliśmy, jak pewien budynek z kolorowym bilbordem, prawdopodobnie sklep, był atakowany. Mężczyźni ubrani w czarne garnitury z białymi koszulami i czerownymi krawatami strzelali z czerwonych blasterów Skałowcami w budynek. Z czasem jednak zaczęli ładować do blasterów pomarańczowe śluzaki z długimi czułkami oraz białymi twarzami i brzuchem. Przy wystrzeleniu transformowali w coś, co przypominało pomarańczowo-białą rybę, która ciągnęła za sobą kłęby ognia. - Vicky, to te Flaringo? - wskazałem na ogniste śluzaki. - Tak, to one. - odpowiedziała. Nagle na niebiesko-białych mechach przypominających psa przyjechali mężczyźni ubrani w błękitne skafandry oraz błękitne chełmy z białymi szybkami. Załadowali oni do niebieskich blasterów śluzaki w kolroach niebieskiego, błękitu i turkusu. Wystrzelili je. Transformowały one w niebieskie ośmiornice z krótkimi mackami i bardzo długim pyskiem. Zaczęły wirować w powietrzu, wyrzucając naokoło siebie wodne pociski, niczym potężne zraszacze. Udało sie ugasić pożar w sklepie. Inni załadowali do blasterów małe śluzaki z niebieskawim futerkiem i jednym oczkiem. Wystrzelili je. Transformowały one w cos podobnego do yeti, z kłami, małymi rogami i gęstmy, białym futrem. Śluzaki zaczęły tworzyć lodowe tunele prowadzące do ogarniętego ogniem wnętrza sklepu. Tunelem zaczęli uciekać ludzie przebywający w sklepie. - Mati, ten gaszący ogień śluzak to AquaBeek, a ten tworzący lód do Zamrażacz. - wyjaśniała mi Vicky. Potem przyjechali na czarnych mecha-psach ludzie ubrani w czarne kombinezony z czarnymi chełmami z białą szybką. Ich mechy miały na głowie światło świecące na pomarańczowo oraz niebiesko. Od razu skojarzyłem, że ci w niebieskich kombinezonach to byli strażacy, a ci w czarnych to policja. Policjanci wyjęli czarne blastery i załadowali do nich Pajęczaki. Wystrzelili, a te transformowały i związały gangsterów. Nagle niewiadomo skąd nadleciał ognisty śluzak. Nie przypominał on jendak Flaringa. Wyglądał jak feniks, i ciągnął za sobą ogromne ilości ognia. Lecąc naokoło gangsterów spalił krępujące ich sieci, a potem uderzył w policnatów, wybuchając o wiele silniej niż Skałowiec lub Granatnik. Policjanci pospadali z mechów, które były cześciowo zniszczone. Strażacy zdążyli uciec z ludźmi. - Rich, obezwładnij pannę Evans i jej towarzysza. - powiedział głęboki głos. Trudno było stwierdzić, skąd dobiegał. - Co? M-mike.... - wymamrotała Vicky, patrząc na Mike'a. Ten celował w nas Syreną. - Taka praca. - odparł chłodno Mike i wystrzelił Syrenę. Transformowała. Miał żółte pięści oraz twarz, a plecy granatowe. Na głowie dostawały mu dwa długie, żółte uszy. Między nimi miał błękitną płetwę. Jej usta były dosyć szerokie. Dmuchnęła ona w naszą stronę bardzo szeroką fale dźwięku. Chciało nam sie od niej spać. Chwilę potem z braku sił padliśmy oboje na ziemię. Rozdział IX - Wizyta u Monta Ja i Vicky znajdowaliśmy się w jakimś pomieszczeniu przypominającym celę. Miała kamienne, stare ściany. My byliśmy przykuci do ściany metalowymi obręczami zasilanymi energią. Nie miałem przy sobie ani blastera, ani śluzaków. - V-vicky, czego o-oni od cb chcą? - wymamrotałem. Z jednej strony byłem odrobinę przerażony sytuacją, a z drugiej było mi zimno. Dlatego się jąkałem. - Ech, to długa historia. Ale to nie ta w której ścigany i mafia są równi sobie, tylko taka, w której ofiara uciekła od mafii szczęśliwie i żyła, a oni ją gonili. - tu zauważyłem, że zaczyna jej lecieć drobna łezka z oka. - V-vicky, wybacz, że teraz o to pytam, ale dręczy mnie ten brak niewiedzy. Kim jest Gang Shane'a? - Vicky spojrzała na mnie, delikatnie się uśmiechnęła i zaczęła opowiadać. - Więc tak. Od nie wiadomo kiedy Slugterry broni ktoś w rodzaju szeryfa wszystkich jaskiń lub superbohatera, znany jako Shane. Obecnie Shane'em jest Eli Shane, szesnastoletni już chłopak, od ponad orku pilnujący jaskiń. Tylko że w przeciwieństwie do poprzedników, Eli nie działa sam, tylko razem z przyjaciółmi. Tworzą oni Gang Shane'a, który broni naszych jaskiń. Tylko, mam nadzieję, że i nam pomogą. - opuściła głowę i posmutniała. W tym momencie do celi weszło dwóch mafiosów. Jeden był wysoki, umięśniony, miał rudą, gęstą brodę i rude brwi. Jego lewe oko było podbite. Na głowie miał brązową czapkę, a na niej coś przypominające śrubę. Drugi był bardzo niski. Miał niebieską skórę, nie miał nosa, jego zęby były krzywe i ostre. Na głowie miał czarny garnek z czerwonymi żarówkami. Oboje byli ubrani w czarne garnitury z białymi koszulami i czerwonymi krawatami. Po wejściu wyjęli czarne, małe blastery obwiązane jakimś szarym bandażem, załadowali Skałowce i wycelowali w nas. - Jestem Mongo – powiedział ten większy, wskazując dumnie kciukiem na siebie. - A ja Straggus – powiedział drugi, ten mniejszy, po czym oboje wymierzyli w nas blastery. - No i co, chcecie medale za to? – odwarknęła Vicky. Widać, że była rozwścieczona. - Tak, chętnie. - powiedzial Mongo. Wszyscy patrzeli na niego z poirytowaniem, a Vicky nagle się uśmeichnęła złośliwie. - Więc uwolnij mnie, jak chcesz medal. - Straggus na te słowa Vicky zasyczał, i wymierzył w Mongo blasterem. - Nawet, nie, próbuj. - powiedział stanowczo. Mongo pokiwał głową. Straggus obrócił się, popatrzył oczami w gorę, z poriytowaną miną pokręcił głową i popatrzył na nas. -Zabieramy was do pana Monta. - machnął on ręką. Mongo złapał za łańcuchy i wyrwał je ze ściany, łapiąc za trzymające nas obręcze i wlókł nas przez korytarze. Po drodze widzieliśmy kilku mafiosów, którzy śmiali się z nas i szydzili. Vicky omal co nie wybuchła. Wreszcie przyniósł nas do wielkiego pomieszczenia. Miało ono białe ściany i czerwoną podłogę. Na niej znajdowały się bordowe dywany, zdobione srebrnym haftem. Na środku jednego z dywanów widniał złożony z diamentów napis, ale po slugterrańsku, więc nie mogłem go odczytać. Tuż przy dywanie znajdował się wielki bordowy fotel, na którym siedziała osoba wysoka. Miała fioletowo-różową skórę, ostre zęby oraz czarny nos. Oczy miał małe, z czerwonymi tęczówkami. Miał na głowie gęste, brązowe włosy. Na twarzy miał szeroką bliznę, przecinającą jego lewe oko, lewy policzek i prawy końcik ust. Była bardzo szeroka i wyglądała na starą. Ubrany był w czarne spodnie i brązową koszulkę. Okryty był grubym, brązowym płaszczem. Miał do koszulki przymocowany pas na wnyki. Mongo puścił nas w pewnym momencie. Upadliśmy na dywan, stojąc przed fioletowym bandytą. Zakładam, że to był ten Mont. - Witajcie ofiary, jestem Mont Montecasco, znany też jako Śluzostrzelec z blizną, największy mafios Slugterry. - w tym momencie pstryknął palcami, a z przejścia obok, okrytego czerwona zasłoną, wyszedł Ember. Był jednak ubrany w czarno-biały strój kelnera, z czarną muszką. W mackach trzymał szklane kieliszki z rożnokolorowymi napojami. Podszedł on do Monta i pokazał mu kieliszki. - Ember? - spytałem na cały głos. On obrócił głowę w moja ostronę i uśmeichnął się wrednie. Jednak ja uśmeichnąłem się też, bo widziałem, że zrobili go kelnerem. On przestał się uśmiechać, i poaptrzył na mnie wrednie. - Tak. Łajza nie dopadła was w Jaskini Grzybniej, więc zrobiłem z tej bezużytecznej bestii kelnera. Do tego tylko się łajza nadaje. Poproszę wino z wydzieliny kraba jaskiniowego. - Ember podał mu kieliszek z zielonym płynem. Mont zaczał delektować się napojem, i odmachał ręką, by Ember poszedl. Kelner odszedł, z bardzo ponurą miną. - Chyba mi go szkoda. - poaptrzyłem w podłogę, a potem zerknąłem na Vicky. Patrzyła ona na Monta z nienawiścią w oczach. - Tak, mi chyba też. -odparł Mont, chwilę mieszając wino w kieliszku. - Nie, jednak nie. Mam gdzies jego los. - wypił resztę wina i szybkim, deliaktnym ruchem odrzucił kieliszek w lewo. Kielich stłukł się. - Ember!! Posprzątaj. - przybiegl Ember. Popatrzył z gniewem na stłuczone szkło oraz na Monta, po czym odszedł znowu. Mont wstał, podszedł do Vicky i złapał ją za podbródek, unosząc jej głowę. -Ech, mam z panią, panno Evans, zatarg od bardzo, bardzo dawna. - Vicky ścisnęła zęby i patrzyła na niego z gniewem. W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wszedł Mike. - Witaj, szefie. - powiedział, kłaniając się Montowi. Mont popatrzył na niego i puścił podbródek Vicky. - Witaj, Mike. Co cię sprowadza?- w tym momencie po ichu wszedł do pokoju Ember z szufelką i szczotką. Posprzątał szkło i wyszedł, mając straszny grymas na twarzy. - Muszę pana prosić o coś, co trudno może być panu zaakceptować. Niech pan oszczędzi Vicky, a ona przejdzie na naszą stronę, jako pani Victoria Rich. - chwilę potem wyciągnął z kieszeni czerowne pudełko. Otworzył je, a w nim ukazał się srebrny pierścionek z zielonym diamentem. Mont obrócił Vicky w stronę Mike'a. -Ta, w sumie, czemu nie. Żona jako pomiot w odmu, a mąż robi mafijną karierę. Sprytnie, Mike. Jeszcze chwila, a ja zacznę się od cb uczyć. - oboej złośliwie się uśmiechnięli, a Mike bardzo mocno złapał Vicky za rękę i chciał włożyć jej na nią pierścionek. - Nie, nie chcę! - w tym momencie Mike spojrzał na nią nagle ponuro i przyłożył jej w twarz. Tego juz nie mogłem tolerowac. Wstałem szybko, pdoskoczyłem do niego i uniosłem w górę dłonie spięte metalową obręczą. - Odwal się od niej skur*ielu!! - w tym momencie z całej siły przyłożyłem mu metalową obręczą. Obręcz trafiła go bardzo mocno w twarz. Chciałem w bark, ale trafiłem w twarz. Mike upadł z impetem na pdołogę. Upuścił też pierścionek, który potoczył się tuż pod nogi Monta. Z czasem zauważyłem, że z okolic między prawym okiem a prawym uchem Mike'a zaczęła lecieć krew. Reszta twarzy była cała czerwona, a on schował ją w dłonie. Wtedy Mont przywalił mi w kaltkę piersiową z pięści tak mocno, że upadłem na podłogę. Vicky szybko doczołgała się do mnie. - Dziękuję, Mati. -uśmeichnęła się. Ja odwzajemniłem. Tymczasem Mongo i Straggus podnosili rannego Mike'a. - Zaprowadzić go do lekarza. - powiedzial Mont. Wyprowadzili oni Mike'a, który na odchodne syczał na mnie i machał w szale rękoma. Krew już spływała mu po białym fraku. - Ech, Matt Proust, tak? Mam dla ciebie pewna propozycję. Przyznam, że jestem pod wrażeniem. Mam pewną propozycję, i to korzystną. - powiedział, powoli podchodząc w moja stronę. - Nie, nie przyłączę się do ciebie. - powiedziałem ,patrząc na niego ponuro. - Ech, młodzi i ten ich entuzjazm i pośpiesz. Ale nic, mam dla ciebie inną ofertę. Bardziej rozkaz, lub tudzież karę. Zmierzysz się na arenie z Michael'em. Odzyskasz też wtedy swoje śluzaki. Jestem ciekaw, jak sobie radzisz ze strzelaniem. - Niby czemu mam to zrobić, co? - popatrzyłem na niego nieco kpiąco. - Nie czemu, ale dla kogo. Jak Mike wygra, zaręczy się z Victorią i zrobi ją swoja gosposia w rezydencji. A jak ty wygrasz, możesz ja od tego ocalić. - powiedział, uśmeichając się wrednie i śmiejąc się. Patrzyłem na niego z gniewem w oczach, potem spojrzałem na Vicky, która patrzyła na mnie. - Prosze Mati, wygraj. - wyszeptała, smutnym i cienkim głosem. Rozdział X - Pojedynek w ogniu Szedłem ciemnym korytarzem, prowadzonym przez Mongo. Nagle zatrzymaliśmy się, a żelazne drzwi przed nami otworzyły się. Mongo zdjął mi metalowe obręcze i dosłownie wrzucił mnie do pomieszczenia za drzwiami. Moim oczom ukazała się bardzo wielka sala o białych ścianach, suficie i podłodze. Naokoło znajdowały się balkony, na których stali mafiosi i patrzyli się w dól. Jeden z balkonów znajdował się wyżej. Na nim siedział Mont, na złotym, szerokim krześle, przypominającym tron. Obok niego stała Vicky, związana łańcuchem i smutna. Dookoła nich co chwila łaził Ember, podając Montowi drinki. Na środku pomieszczenia stał Mike. Miał zabandażowaną prawą stronę twarzy. Odsłonięte miał tylko usta, nos oraz oko. Miał też na sobie nowy frak, czysty, bez plam krwi. Patrzył na mnie mściwym wzrokiem. W prawej ręce trzymał blaster, a na fraku miał zawieszony pas z amunicją. Nagle Mont wstał, a jakiś mafios wszedł na naszą „arenę” i rzucił obok mnie mój blaster oraz pas na wnyki, ze śluzakami. - Matt, pokaż, jak dobrze umiesz walczyć, pokonując Mike’a. Chyba, że to on ciebie pokona. - usiadł i machnął rękę, byśmy zaczynali walkę. - Na pewno go pokonam, zniszcze. - wyszeptał ponuro Mike i załadował blaster. Wystrzelił we mnie Flaringa. Śluzak wypluwał szybko kule ognia, które uderzały w podłogę i wzniecały ogniste fale. Szybko odskoczyłem na bok, zgarniając blaster i pas. Pozwoliło mi to uniknąć kolejnych kul. Założyłem szybko pas, załadowałem do blastera Lonta i wystrzeliłem. Śluzak transformował. W reakcji na to Mike w furii bardzo szybko ładował blaster i w mgnieniu oka wystrzelił pięć Flaringów i Skałowca. Pokonały one Lonta, a ja biegałem po arenie, by unikając podmuchów ognia i eksplozji. Załadowałem Anioł i wystrzeliłem. On w odpowiedzi wystrzelił Syrenę. Dmuchnęła ona tym samym śpiewem, który nas uśpił. Anioł zrobiła jednak unik i wystrzeliła sonar, trafiając w bok Syreny i cofając ją do protoformy. Wtedy załadowałem Uryuu i wystrzeliłem. Transformowała i wyrzuciła przed siebie wiele bomb. Bomby poprzyklejały się naokoło Mike’a. Uryuu wróciła do protoformy i zetknęła czułki, wysadzając bomby. Gdy dym z wybuchu opadł, Miek leżał na ziemi. Jego frak był pobrudzony od kurzu i troche rozerwany. Podłoga naokoło niego była popękana. Wszyscy patrzyli ze zdziwieniem na to. Popatrzyłem na najwyższy balkon. Mont ze zdziwienia upuścił kieliszek z winem, który się rozbił. Vicky wychyliła głowę zza balkonu i się uśmiechnęła do mnie. Po chwili Mont wstał i wystrzelił w stronę areny tego śluzaka wyglądającego jak feniks. Śluzak ten przed Mike’em wrócił do protoformy i wskoczył Mike’owi do blastera. - Przegrywasz, Mike. A Matt jako zwycięzca na pewno nie zechce do nas dołączyć. Więc spal go Infurnusem. - odparł chłodno, po czym usiadł i pstryknął palcami, by Ember przyniósł mu kolejnego drinka. - CO?! Nieee!! Mont, zginiesz marnie, obiecuję!! - Vicky zaczęła się szarpać. Mont poczuł się rozbawiony, ale wtedy Vicky złapała leżące na ziemi szkło od kieliszka i przejechała mu nim po dłoni. Mont ryknął z bólu. - Ej, nie przeginaj!! - odepchnął ją od siebie. - Mike, zaczynaj! - Ember przyniósł mu kolejny drink, który on gniewnie i szybko złapał i zaczął nerwowo pić. - Z chęcią. - uśmiechnął się szyderczo i wystrzelił we mnie Infurnusa. Śluzak transformował i uderzył we mnie. Fala ognia odrzuciła mnie daleko oraz bardzo mocno sparzyła. Czarna bluza którą miałem na sobie zaczęła płonąć. Szybko ja ściągnąłem. Ubrany byłem w niebieską koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem i czarne spodnie oraz białe buty. Ubrania były troche zniszczone, po tych wszystkich walkach. Dodatkowo ogień przepalił m część koszulki, dodatkowo podpalając skórę. Była ona od tego zaczerwieniona, wręcz ciemno-czerwona, i w pewnych miejscach prawie zrywała się płatami. Ręce były także poparzone. W nich naskórek był zwęglony i reszta skóry tez była poprzepalana. Dłońmi próbowałem jakoś szybko ugasić ogień z tułowia. Udało się, ale wtedy oparzyłem sobie dłonie, przez co nie mogłem trzymać blastera, ani niczego dotknąć. Leżąc na ziemi poparzony zauważyłem protoforme Infurnusa. Był on pomarańczowy, miał czułki, a na czole i brzuchu znamię w formie żółtego płomyka. Wrócił on szybko do Mike’a, który wsadził go do blastera i wycelował we mnie. - Jakieś ostatnie życzenie? - powiedział z gniewnym wyrazem twarzy. Infurnsu zawarczał. - T-tylko j-jedno, żebyś z-zdechł. - wywarczałem przez zęby. Ból od oparzenia był tak mocny, że musiałem mówić przez zęby. Dodatkowo gardło było oparzone, i strasznie bolało. - Ty będziesz pierwszy. - już miał odpalić, lecz nagle przez jedno z okien nad jednym z balkonów, do pomieszczenia wleciał Hoverbug. Szybko przemknął obok Mike’a Ten jednak szybciej wystrzelił we mnie Infurnusa. Hoverbug przemknął pędem obok Mike’a, wytrącając go z równowagi, przez co ten upadł. Hoverbug złapał w szpony Infurnusa za jego niepłonące elementy ciała, po czym zaczął z nim wirować i rzucił nim o ścianę. Śluzak uderzył w nią z impetem, wzniecając wysoka falę ognia która omal co nie strawiła mafiosów, którzy wychylali się z balkoniku. Hoverbug wrócił do protoformy, i podleciał do mnie. Zauważyłem na jego brzuszku bliznę i rozpoznałem w nim tamtego Hoverbuga, któremu pomogłem. - A więc t-ty. Uśmiechnąłem się. On odwzajemnił uśmiech. Chciałem go pogłaskać, ale moja dłoń była spieczona. Śluzak zauważył to, podleciał do mnie i przytulił się do policzka. W tym momencie wstał Mike, tak samo jak Mont. - Mam już cie dosyć. Wszyscy odpalić w tę arenę Flaringi, niech ją spalą. - mafiosi wymierzyli załadowane blastery w arenę. Mike uśmiechnął się szyderczo, idac w stronę otwartego chwilę temu wyjścia. - A ty gdzie? Zawiodłeś mnie, więc spłoniesz razem z nim. - wszystkie wyjścia zamknęły się, a Mike stał jak wryty, patrząc na Monta ze zdziwieniem i przerażeniem. W tym momencie nagle kilka wybuchów wysadziło ściany w Sali. Do pomieszczenia wpadły cztery osoby. Pierwsza miała czarne włosy i czarny strój z pomarańczowymi elementami. Jechała na białym, futurystycznym motorze. Druga miała niebieską skórę, była wielkich rozmiarów. Ubrana była w czarny kapok oraz białą koszulkę, a na głowie miał czarny chełm z rogami,. Jechała na zielonym, wielkim motorze. Trzecia osoba była dziewczyną o jasnej skórze, ubrana w zieloną koszulkę bez rękawków. Miała kask, spod którego wystawały dwa rude kucyki. Jechała w fioletowym, czterokołowym buggy. Czwartą był fioletowo skóry knypek, chyba tej samej rasy co Mont. Miał żółtą czapkę i koszulkę w czerwone i białe pasy. Jechał na małym, brązowym motorku z kierownicą o wyglądzie mechanicznej głowy osła. Dziewczyna jechała po podłodze, a oni skakali na motorach po balkonach, strzelając w mafiosów śluzakami. - GANG SHANE’A!!!!!!!!!! - wykrzyczał Mont, sięgnął po blaster i zaczął w nich strzelać. Mafiosi też zaczęli w nich strzelać. Ci jednak zaczęli odpalać w nich śluzaki. Wyglądały one podobnie jak te, które wcześniej widziałem, tylko że miały na swoich ciałach kilka dodatkowych elementów, przeważnie świecących. Przy trafieniu dało się zauważyć, że atakują one mocniej, niż te bez tych elementów. W trakcie chaosu walki balkon na którym był Mont, zawalił się. On sam precyzyjnie zeskoczył z niego na balkon po prawej. Chwilę potem balkony po lewej zaczęły się zawalać. Utworzyły one w ten sposób bezpieczną drogę w dół. Vicky schodziła po nich. Gdy zeszła, podbiegła w moją stronę. Miek stanął jej na drodze. Ona jednak uderzyła go bardzo mocno z prawego sierpowego, w ramię, po czym biegła dalej. Mike złapał się za ramię i przyklękł. Cios był jak widać mocny. Vicky podbiegła i uklękła obok mnie, patrząc na mnie nie tyle ze współczuciem, co nawet ze łzami w oczach. - Mati, dziękuję za pomoc. Teraz ja ci pomogę. - wzięła leżący obok mnie mój blaster. Protektor wyskoczył z wnyki i usiadł jej na blasterze. Vicky włożyła go do blastera i strzeliła nim we mnie. Śluzak uleczył moje silne obrażenia. Wstałem i uśmiechnąłem się do Vicky. W tym momencie fala ognia momentalnie nas od siebie odgrodziła. Vicky jednak miała gdzie uciec, na szczęście. W tym samym czasie chłopak jadący na motorze został z niego strącony obrywając czerwonym śluzakiem z rogami. Spadł on na jeden z balkonów, a jego motor zleciał w dół. Nagle obok mnie spadł jego blaster. Był torcie nietypowy. Miał w sobie dwa wnyki, ułożone jeden pod drugim. Ponieważ Vicky miała mój blaster, podniosłem go. - Anioł, Lont, wskakujcie. Pomóżcie właścicielowi tego blastera. - śluzaki wskoczyły do blastera. Wycelowałem nimi w górę i wystrzeliłem, a oba śluzaki transformowały w tym samym czasie. Chwilę potem zaczęły wirować wokół siebie, tworząc nagle okrągłą kulę pełną białych i ciemno-zielonych błysków. W pewnym momencie wyleciał z niej sonar, który trafił w ścianę, i następnie zaczął przesuwać się w lewo, bardzo szybko zataczając cos w rodzaju kręgów po wszystkich ścianach. Chwilę po przemknięciu sonaru, w danym miejscu pojawiał się wybuch, taki jak ten Granatnika. Ponieważ sonar wirował bardzo szybko, eksplozje pojawiały się co chwila. Wszyscy wpadli w panikę. Mafiosi zaczęli uciekać z pomieszczenia przez zniszczone drzwi. Chwilę potem zauważyłem błyszczące AquaBeeki, które gasiły ogień naokoło nas. Ugaszenie go odsłoniło Vicky, która rozglądała się dookoła. Wreszcie zauważyła mnie, przestała się rozglądać i szybko podbiegła do mnie. Tymczasem obok nas pojawiła się tamta czwórka. Chłopak był znów na motorze. - To chyba twoje. - podałem mu blaster. On wziął go do ręki. - Cześć Vicky, dawno się nie widzieliśmy. - powiedziała rudowłosa dziewczyna, machając do Vicky. - Cześć Trixie. - powiedziała, odmachując jej. - Cześć Kord, cześć Pronto, cześć Eli. - powiedziałam w trakcie wypowiadania imion machając do każdego z nich po kolei. Najpierw do niebieskiego olbrzyma, potem do fioletowego knypka, a na końcu do chłopaka, któremu oddałem blaster. Tymczasem ściany i sufit zaczęły się walić. Sufit na szczęście pękł, przez co nie spadły na nas żadne odłamki. W pewnym momencie ten atak Anioł i Lonta ustał, wyrzucając na koniec szeroki wybuch, który jeszcze mocniej wstrząsnął ścianami i całym budynkiem. Po opadnięciu części pyłu dwa śluzaki wróciły do mnie w wskoczyły do wnyków. - Musimy stąd uciekać. Vicky, wsiądziesz na motor Korda, a on niech wsiądzie do buggy Trixie. - Eli wskazał na mnie, po czym wsiadł na motor i jechał w stronę potężnej wyrwy w ścianie. Vicky usiadła na dodatkowym siedzeniu na zielonym motorze Korda, po czym oboje ruszyli za Eli’em, za nimi pojechał Pronto. Żeby ich nie opóźniać, szybko wsiadłem do buggy, obok Trixie, która ruszyła za nimi. - Jak masz na imię? - spytała Trixie, patrząc dalej na drogę i jadąc za resztą. Zauważyłem, że Eli wystrzelił połyskującego Zamrażacza, który zrobił lodowy most prowadzący od wyrwy w dół. Wszyscy zaczęli zjeżdżać po nim.- Matt, a co. - Chce znać twoje imię, w razie jakbyśmy zginęli. - powiedziała, z nieco cynicznym uśmiechem na ustach. Chwilę potem wjechała przez wyrwę. Zaczęliśmy jechać po lodowym moście, który bezpiecznie prowadził na dół. Na dole, na trawie, czekała już reszta. Na dole przywitałem się z resztą Gangu. Chwilę potem do Vicky podbiegły jej wszystkie śluzaki, niosąc ze sobą jej pas i blaster. Vicky zabrała go, założyła, a śluzaki powskakiwały do wnyk. Cała biała, wielka rezydencja, z której przed chwilą co uciekliśmy, zawaliła się oraz buchnąl z niej wielki słup ognia. Mafiosi uciekali z rezydencji prosto w stronę znajdującego się za nami lasu deszczowego. Nagle jednak z niego wyłowiła się policja na mecha-psach. Wystrzelili oni zielone śluzaki, które po transformacji miały z tyłu cos w rodzaju cienkich ogonków z kwiatkami. Wbiły one się w ziemię, po czym wybiły się z niej wysokie pnącza, które skrępowały uciekających, skutecznie ich rozbrajając. Niektóre pnącza sięgały aż do dachu zruinowanej rezydencji, z której to gruzów wyjęła kilku innych mafiosów. Nagle z gruzów wyłoił się Mont. Miał poszarpane ubranie oraz nieco spieczoną skórę. Na jego ramieniu siedział ten Infurnus. Gang wycelował w niego blasterami. - Poddaj się Mont, nie masz gdzie ani jak uciec. - powiedział Eli. Policjanci także wymierzyli w niego blastery. Mont zaśmiał się. - I tu jesteś w błędzie, Shane. Jestem wpływowym molenoidem, i zleciłem odpowiednim ludziom zgarnięcie oraz odnowę technologii jaka została z ostatecznej bitwy was i Blakka. I oto jedno z tych dziel. - w tym momencie z lasu obok nas wyjechał nowoczesny pojazd, przypominający czołg. Miał wielki, pancerny, brązowy kadłub z niebieska szybą na środku, koloru czerwonego. Na prodzie miał doczepioną ozdobę o wyglądzie kreciego noska i wąsików. Miał wielkie dwa koła po bokach, a z tyłu podczepione kilka małych na gąsienicach. Podjechał wprost pod ruinę i otworzył umieszczony na dachu właz. Mont zeskoczył i wpadł do środka pojazdu. Właz zamknął się, czołg szybkim ruchem zawrócił i odjechał. Gang i policjanci zaczeli strzelać, ale nie mogli go trafić. Czołg znikł w zaroślach, tak samo jak Mont. Rozdział XI - Bój o konwój Pnącza rzuciły bandytami w ziemię. Wtedy policjanci załadowali do blasterów Pajęczaki i wystrzelili w bandytów, którzy po bolesnym zetknięciu się z ziemią nawet nie zdążyli zareagować. Śluzaki uderzyły w nich i pokryły mafiosów grubymi kokonami sieci. Wtedy policjanci załadowali związanych więźniów do pancernych przyczep, które podpięli pod mecha-psy. Wsiedli na nie. - My już ruszamy. – powiedział jeden policjant w stronę Gangu. Gang jeszcze z nami rozmawiał. Vicky rozmawiała z Pronto i Kordem, a ja z Trixie i Eli’em. Eli patrzył na siedzących na moich ramionach Lonta i Anioł. Opowiadał mi o tym ich ataku. - Taki atak to tak zwana fuzja. Mogą ja stworzyć tylko śluzaki o takich samych aurach, inaczej to może być tragiczne w skutkach. – wtedy na ramię wskoczył mu Infurnus. Ten był jednak inny. Zamiast czułek miał dwa „stateczniki”, a jego skóra była pokryta błyszczącymi znamionami płomieni. Na czole miał błyszczącą strzałkę. - Aury? Tragiczne skutki? – spytałem. Anioł i Lont zaciekawili się. - Shane! Musimy ich dowieść póki jest jeszcze w miarę widno. – wykrzyczał policjant. - No trudno, pogadamy innym razem. Chociaż, może pojedziecie z nami? Macie jakieś plany? – spytała Trixie. - Nie mamy ani domu, ani jedzenia, ani mechów. Ja tam mogę jechać, ale nie wiem czy Vicky się zgodzi. – razem z Trixie podszedłem do niej. Spytaliśmy ją o to. - Bardzo chętnie. Może i przy okazji znajdziemy jakieś śluzaki. – powiedziała. Wtedy coś sobie przypomniałem. Położyłem rękę na jednej z wnyk, z której wyleciał Hoverbug, który mnie uratował przed Infurnusem. - Nazwę cię Lotnia, dobrze? – śluzak podskoczył i zapiszczał radośnie, wlatując z powrotem do wnyki. Podszedłem do Trixie. - Więc, kiedy wyruszamy? – spytałem. - TERAZ!! – wrzasnął policjant, cały czerwony. Widać drażniło go to, że opóźniamy. Wtedy Eli, Trixie, Kord i Pronto wsiedli ponownie na mechy. - Dobrze, ale, gdzie my mamy jechać. Bez urazy, ale nie wiem czy ledwo co siedząc na motorze Korda utrzymam się aż do Stalagmitu. – powiedziała Vicky. - Spokojnie. Mamy wolną jedną przyczepę więzienną. Możecie w niej jechać jako goście. – powiedział Eli, zakładając kask. - Super, będziemy jechać jak skazańcy. – powiedziała ponuro Vicky, wchodząc do przyczepy stojącej obok. Wszedłem za nią. Zanim wszedłem widziałem, jak przyczepa jest podpinana pod buggy Trixie. - Więc ruszamy. – powiedział Eli, po czym wszyscy ruszyliśmy. Jechaliśmy przez około godzinę. Przez kraty widziałem, że mijamy dżunglę pełną grzybów i palm. Z czasem wyjechaliśmy z dżungli i jechaliśmy bardziej skalistym terenem, ze skąpą roślinnością. - Czuję się jak bandyta. – powiedziała cicho i ponuro Vicky, patrząc w podłogę. - Przynajmniej nie musieliśmy ganiać po dżungli w poszukiwaniu cywilizacji. – powiedziałem, patrząc przez kraty. - Hej, Matt. Ty jesteś w Powierzchni, tak? - spytała Trixie. Jej buggy może i wydawał hałas, ale jakby naokoło. Od „wewnętrznej” strony wszystko było słychać. - Powierzchni? – spytałem zdziwiony. - Powierzchnia to inaczej miejsce, z którego ty i ja przybiliśmy. Eli też pochodzi z Powierzchni. A Gang Shane’a o tym wie, bo Eli im powiedział. – powiedziała Vicky. Jej wypowiedź trochę mnie ucieszyła. - Vicky, mam pytanie. Kim jest ten Blakk, o którym wspomniał Mont? - Doktor Thaddius Blakk. Bogaty biznesmen, który dawniej założył Blakk Industries, firmę, która zajmowała się tworzeniem ghuli i trzymała sojusz z Mroczną Zgubą. – wyjaśniła Vicky. - A ha. Ale co to są ghule i co to Mroczna Zguba? - Ghule to zmutowane, mroczne śluzaki. Są wściekłe, mięsożerne i złe. Są też często silniejsze od śluzaczych odpowiedników. A Mroczna Zguba to demony żyjące poniżej Slugterry. Od dawna próbują przebić się do Slugterry, zniszczyć ją oraz odbić z powrotem Powierzchnię. W ich podziemnym świecie płyną rzeki mrocznej wody, czyli niebezpiecznej cieczy, która po odparowaniu jako gaz zmienia śluzaki w ghule. – wyjaśniła Vicky. Coraz bardziej podobała mi się niesamowitość Slugterry, chociaż tutaj poczułem coś w rodzaju lęku. - A ghulowaniu śluzaków to straszna zbrodnia. Ghulując je można się narazić nie tylko nam, ale i Klanowi Cienia. – dodała Trixie. - Za takie coś może odpowiadać tylko osoba która traktuje śluzaki jak zwykłą amunicję do ulepszania. – dodała Vicky, głaszcząc i tuląc BumbleBee. Ja chwilę się zastanawiałem. - Ej, a. – nie zdążyłem dokończyć, bo nagle usłyszałem wiele eksplozji, które wstrząsnęły otoczeniem naokoło nas. Nasza przyczepa też się wywróciła. Ja i Vicky pospadaliśmy z ławek, ostatecznie lądując na ścianie. Szybko sięgnąłem po blaster, załadowałem Lonta i strzeliłem w ścianę naprzeciwko. Lont wybuchł, robiąc dziurę w ścianie. Wtedy ja i Vicky wyszliśmy. Znajdowaliśmy się na kamiennej pustyni. Nieopodal nas dało się zauważyć wiele skał. Popatrzyłem na resztę konwoju. Wszystko było rozbite. Przyczepy były porozrywane, a części od nich leżały także daleko od nas. Naokoło leżeli policjanci oraz więźniowie. Byli prawdopodobnie martwi ,ewentualnie nieprzytomni. Jednak stawiałem na trupy, ponieważ ciekła z nich krew. Jak widać ten wybuch musiał być niezwykle potężny. Czyżby… czyżby to te ghule? Zauważyłem, że zza wraków wyjeżdża Gang na mechach w normalnych formach. Eli miał mecha-wilka, takiego jakiego miała Vicky, Kord miał mecha-guźca, Pronto mecha-osła, a Trixie mecha-tygrysa szablo zębnego. Podjechali do nas. - Nic wam nie jest? – spytał Eli. Kiwnęliśmy głową na tak. - Co to było? Taki silny wybuch? – spytała Vicky, ledwo co się podnosząc. - Mam dziwne wrażenie, że to mógł być ghul. –powiedziałem. Zapadło milczenie. Wszyscy zaczęli się zastanawiać. Nagle obok nas pojawił się dziwny śluzak. Miał on kremowe ciałko oraz fioletowy pancerz na plecach. Jego czułki były długie, a obok każdej miał mały, zielony kolec. Śluzak miał zielone, małe kły, oraz budzące grozę czarne oczy z czerwonymi źrenicami. Warczał w szale, podskakiwał na około i sypał z głowy czerwonawe iskierki. Gang przeraził się. - To ghul!!!!! – wykrzyczał Pronto w przerażeniu, oddalając się od ghula. - Granatowybuchowiec!! – wykrzyczał Eli, załadował Medyka i wystrzelił. Jego Medyk był podobny do mojego Protektora, tylko że miał na sobie te białe, błyszczące symbole. Uderzył on w tego ghula i rozbłysnął zielonym światłem. Gdy ono opadło, zamiast ghula stał Granatnik. Uśmiechnął się on do Eli’a, przybył piątkę Medykowi i pobiegł gdzieś w stronę skał. W tym samym momencie z drugiej strony podszedł w naszą stronę jakiś wysoki mężczyzna. Był ubrany w niebieskie spodnie, bordową koszulkę, a na niej gruby, czarny pancerz. Z pancerzu wystawały kolce. Do niego miał podoczepiane czerwone wnyki oraz długą rurkę wypełnioną czerwoną cieszą. Od niej kilka centymetrów naokoło unosił się bordowy dym. Mężczyzna wyglądał jak potwór. Miał ciemno-szarą skórę, czarne szpony, oczy takie same jak ghul, czarne, stojące włosy oraz czarną brodę. Miał szpiczaste uszy. Celował w nas zielonym blasterem z czarnym uchwytem. W nim miał załadowanego tego samego Granatowybuchowca. - Nacho? – powiedział zdziwiony Eli, po czym cały Gang wymierzył w niego blastery. Potwór wyszczerzył się wrednie. - Myślałam, że Klan Cienia zabrał cię i wykończył. - powiedziała Trixie. - Próbował. Ale wytrzymałem tylko kilka miesięcy. Potem uciekłem, zaszywając się w gruzach budynku Blakk Industries, przy którym ta szemrana mafia coś szperała, kradnąc wraki technologii Blakka. Ja ukryłem się w podziemiach. Były one zalane mroczna wodą, na którą jestem odporny. Ani mafia, ani Klan Cienia nie mogliby mnie dorwać. Tam z czasem zacząłem kombinować, próbując odnowić ghulowanie. Odbudowałem procedurę, tworząc także ten pancerz z mroczna wodą, by odstraszyć Klan Cienia. Wyłapałem kilka śluzaków i zghulowałem. Od teraz zaczynam działanie na własną rękę, by odnowić potęgę ghuli i sprowadzić tu Mroczną Zgubę. Najpierw postanowiłem napaść na was, przy okazji eliminując kilku tych tandetnych mafiosów, bo mam z nimi drobny zatarg. – wystrzelił ghula, który transformował. Wyglądał jak Granatnik, lecz miał fioletowy pancerz na głowie oraz ciemno-kremową skórę. Z głowy wyrastały mu długie, żółte kolce. Ciągnął za sobą czerwony, ciemny dym. Zauważyłem, że leciał w stronę rannych z konwoju. Eli wystrzelił w jego stronę różowego śluzaka. Wyglądał jak różowy, duży balon z oczami i szerokimi ustami. Z tyłu miał macki z kolcami połączonymi różową błoną. Na głowie miał grzbiet z wysokimi kolcami, które też były połączone błoną. Leciał za ghulem, po czym złapał go w paszczę. Ghul wylądował w brzuchu śluzaka. Śluzak leciał z nim jak najdalej. W tym momencie Nacho wystrzelił drugiego takiego ghula, tylko że teraz prosto w śluzaka Eli’a. Ghul leciał za nim, po czym wybuchł po prawej stronie śluzaka. Wybuch był dużo większy niż wybuch Granatnika. Był też cały czerwony, i wyrzucał z siebie kłęby czarnego i bordowego dymu oraz popiołu. Wybuch odbił różowego śluzaka w lewo z wielką siłą. Śluzak uderzył ciałem o skały obok nas, wgniatając się w nie. Potem przebywający u niego w brzuchu Granatowybuchowiec wybuchł. Eksplozja oderwała wysoki czubek skały od reszty. Spadał on bardzo szybko prosto na nas. Eli oraz Vicky wystrzelili w ziemię Geogłazy i stworzyli ochronne kopuły. Kopuła Geogłaza Eli’a osłoniła jego, Korda i Pronto, a kopuła Hero’a mnie, Trixie i Vicky. Chwilę potem usłyszałem, jak coś wbija się w naszą kopułę. To na pewno był Granatowybuchowiec. Uderzenie dobiegło z sufitu, wiec tym gorzej dla nas. - Vicky, co powiesz na manewr Spidera z trampoliną na kryształy? – spytałem, patrząc na nią z uśmiechem. - Nie sądzę, kopuła jest dosyć niska, wybuch na pewno nas dosięgnie, a siłą wypchnie kryształy tak, że przerwą one sieć i nas zgniotą. – powiedziała smutno. Też posmutniałem. - Lepszy będzie Zderzak. – Trixie załadowała do blastera śluzaka o kremowej i czerwonej skórze. Miał on grube, sztywne i krótkie rogi na głowie. Po włożeniu go do blastera wycelowała w górę, a mała tarcza na jej blasterze zaczęła wirować. Potem wystrzeliła śluzaka. Przemknął on tak szybko, że nie zdążyłem się mu przyjrzeć. Widziałem tylko czerwone ciało oraz wielkie, niebieskie rogi. Wreszcie wiedziałem, że ten śluzak to Zderzak. Zderzak uderzył w sufit, niszcząc mały fragment i robiąc mały otwór, przez którym mogliśmy uciec. Trixie schowała blaster i podskoczyła, łapiąc się krawędzi koła. W mgnieniu oka wdrapała się na górę i wyskoczyła z kopuły. Vicky strzeliła szybko Spiderem w otwór. Chwilę potem złapała ją linka z pajęczyny i pędem wyciągnęła z otworu. - Teraz ty Mati, byle szybko. – wychyliła głowę przez otwór i wyciągnęła w moją stronę rękę. Podskoczyłem i złapałem ją. W tym momencie jednak Granatowybuchowiec wybuchł. Eksplozja odrzuciła Vicky bardzo daleko. Dalej trzymałem ją mocno za rękę, wiec poleciałem prosto na twardą, kryształową ścianę, uderzając o nią z całej siły. Na szczęście wybuch ghula nie był tak potężny jak oczekiwaliśmy, wiec zawalił się tylko mały fragment sufitu, i to w dodatku po drugiej stronie kopuły. Szybko podniosłem się i wyszedłem z kopuły. Zobaczyłem, że Vicky leży kilkanaście metrów dalej, ranna od wybuchu. Na szczęście powoli podnosiła się i otwierała oczy. Na koszulce miała jednak kilak śladów krwi, która ciekła jej z prawego ramienia. Gang leżał na ziemi, też z kilkoma śladami krwi na ciele. Nacho tymczasem celował w Vicky kolejnym ghulem, którego wystrzelił. Ghul wyglądał jak Zębacz, ale przy wirowani udało się zauważyć czarny oraz ciemno-granatowy kolor. - Nieee!!! – wydarłem się, po czym pobiegłem za Vicky, łapiąc znowu blaster Eli’a z dwoma wnykami. Wiedziałem, że bez tej fuzji sobie nie poradzę. Ze swojego blastera wystrzeliłem Protektora, który błyskiem światła uleczył ghula, zmieniając go znowu w Zębacza. Oba śluzaki upadły w protoformach. Zębacz w protoformie był jasno-niebieski, miał dwoje oczu trochę wystających od głowy, a na grzbiecie grzebień z ostrych, granatowych płytek. Rozmawiał on z Protektorem. Diablos pobiegł wtedy za położoną nieco dalej wielką, twardą skałę, zza niej prowadząc ostrzał ghulami. Ledwo co unikałem wybuchów. Zgarnąłem szybko Protektora i Zębacza, po czym biegałem w różne strony. Najważniejsze, że odciągnąłem uwagę potwora od rannych. W pewnym momencie zapotrzebowałem fuzji. - Lont, ty i ty, Zębaczu, wykonacie fuzję. – powiedziałem do obydwu, głaszcząc przy okazji Zębacza. – Masz okazję zemścić się na tym, który cię zmutował. – Zębacz wyszczerzył się wrednie, po czym obydwoje wskoczyli do wnyków, a ja wystrzeliłem śluzaki prosto w skałę. Zębacz przyległ do grzbietu Lonta i oboje zaczęli wirować. Chwilę potem błysło światło, tworząc z nich wielką piłę. Piła leciała prosto, trafiając w skale. Przecinała ją i zatrzymała się w połowie skały. Wtedy tez z każdego ostrza piły zaczął w stronę końca ciągnąć się ogon na loncie. Każde ostrze miało swój lont. Po chwili, jak wszystkie doszły do końca, piła wybuchła bardzo potężnie, rozrzucając w naszą stronę kilka skały. Na szczęście w skały uderzyło kilak rożnych, błyszczących śluzaków, rozbijając je. Zagrożenie minęło. Obróciłem się. Zobaczyłem, że Gang Shane’a mógł już wystrzelić kilka śluzaków, lecz dalej leżał obolały. Vicky obok nich. Patrzyła na mnie z uśmiechem. Odwzajemniłem. Obróciłem się z powrotem w stronę Nacho. Podnosił on z siebie ciężki głaz. Widziałem, że jego rurka z tą mroczna wodą była pęknięta, a sama ciesz rozlała się po ziemi. W wyniku tego prawdopodobnie stracił tę maskującą osłonę, ponieważ chwilę potem w kłębach cienia pojawili się członkowie Klanu Cienia, złapali Nacho i zniknęli wraz z nim. Rozdział XII - Napad Podszedłem do rannego Gangu oraz do Vicky. - Jak się czujecie? – spytałem. Protektor wyskoczył z wnyki i zatrzymał się przed rannymi. – A właśnie Eli, twój blaster. – oddałem mu go. - Ta, dzięki. Zauważyłem, że radzisz sobie w fuzjach. Skąd wiesz, jakie aury mają mieć śluzaki? – spytał. W tym samym momencie jego błyszczący Medyk też wyskoczył i stanął obok Protektora. - Aury? Ech, tak no, aury. Nie wiem. – odpowiedziałem po prostu. Eli się zdziwił, i to bardzo. - No ale, jak ty, jak wykonałeś perfekcyjny fuzyjny strzał? – spytał zdziwiony. - Wiesz, po prostu wiedziałem co robią. Zębacz to żywa piła, a Granatnik to żywy granat. Wyobraziłem sobie, że to mogłoby wypalić. No i proszę, wypaliło. – po tych słowach wszyscy byli już kompletnie zdziwieni. - No, ale, no, czyli że jedyne co ci pomogło to wyobraźnia i fart? – spytał Eli, powoli próbując wstać. - Tak, chyba tak. – powiedziałem, patrząc na bok. Potem jednak odwróciłem głowę w stronę Gangu i Vicky. – Więc, nic wam nie jest? – w tym momencie powoli zaczęli wstawać. - Tylko kilka zadrapań i plam krwi, ale możemy żyć. – powiedziała Trixie. Popatrzyłem na skaczącego i machającego do mnie Protektora. Podniosłem go i włożyłem do blastera. - Dobrze Matt. Niech twój Medyk uleczy Korda, Vicky, Trixie i Pronto. Mój jest silniejszy i uleczy tych rannych. – powiedział, wskazując palcem na krwawiących rannych otoczonych wrakami mechów. Załadował swojego błyszczącego Medyka i uruchomił na swoim blasterze dziwny „kręciołek”. Po chwili kręcenia wystrzelił swojego błyszczącego Medyka. Śluzak uderzył w pobojowisko i rozbłysk wielkim, zielonym błyskiem. Chwilę potem plamy krwi znikały w zielonych błyskach, a ranni zaczęli wstawać. Chwilę po tym ja wystrzeliłem swojego Protektora w Gang i Vicky. Rozbłysnął on zielonkawym światłem. Gdy opadło, zaczęli oni wstawać znikły też plamy krwi. Chwilę potem w naszą stronę zaczęła jechać wielka przyczepa. Była cała czarna ze srebrnymi elementami oraz logiem srebrnej gwiazdy Gangu Shane’a. Miała dwie pary dużych, żelaznych kół. Była ciągnięta przez dwa czarno-srebrne mecha-byki, na których siedzieli dwaj policjanci. Przyczepa zatrzymała się obok nas. Tymczasem Gang celował już w bandytów, by nie uciekli. - Co to jest? – spytałem. - To przyczepa policyjna. Gdy walczyłeś z Nacho, wezwaliśmy przyczepę, w razie kolejnego ataku lub ucieczki bandytów. Ma kilka załadowanych automatycznych blasterów. Kazaliśmy także przynieść w niej dla was nowe mecha-bestie oraz nowe ubrania. – powiedziała Trixie. - Naprawdę?! Jej, dziękujemy. – powiedziała z radością Vicky i weszła pierwsza do przyczepy. Ja czekałem, aż się przebierze, by potem samemu wejść. - Dzięki, to miło z waszej strony. – powiedziałem do nich. Cieszyłem się, bo już drugi dzień chodziłem w tych łachach z Powierzchni. Chwilę potem Vicky wyszła z przyczepy. Wyglądała inaczej. Przede wszystkim zmienił się jej ubiór. Miała teraz na sobie tę samą koszulkę co dawniej ,tylko że czerwoną. Jej spodnie były czarne, z kilkoma czerwonymi elementami. Buty miały kolor czarno-czerwono-żółty. Nie miała też żadnej bluzy. Reszta ubioru została bez zmian. Jednak jej włosy były inne. Miała je krótsze i związane dwoma czerwonym wstążkami. Były też krótsze, i co ważniejsze, różowe. - Dobrze, ja już. Teraz twoja kolej Mati. Kelly, chodź. – w tym momencie z przyczepy wybiegł jej mecha-wilk. Wyglądał tak jak jej poprzedni i tak jak mech Eli’a, lecz był żółty, z kilkoma czarnymi pasami na sobie. Vicky szła w stronę Gangu, a Kelly obok niej. - Okej. – powiedziałem, wchodząc do przyczepy. Zamknąłem drzwi od niej. Zobaczyłem przed sobą dużą, metalową skrzynię, a do niej przyklejoną kartkę z napisem „Matt”. Obok był jakiś duży obiekt, zakryty grubym prześcieradłem. Otworzyłem skrzynię. Znalazłem tam czarne, wysokie buty z niebieskimi elementami, czarne spodnie, czarny pas, niebieska koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem i przyszytym do niej czarnym, elastycznym pancerzem na klatce piersiowej i plecach oraz czarne rękawiczki od wewnątrz pokryte niebieskim materiałem. Zdjąłem dawne ubranie i ubrałem to. Pasowało na mnie idealnie i fajnie się w nim czułem. Dodatkowo jeszcze dostałem nowy pas na wnyki, z kilkunastoma nowymi wnykami. Potem zdjąłem tamto prześcieradło. Moim oczom ukazała się moja nowa mecha-bestia. Było to nietypowe stworzenie. Wyglądało jak wielki kot szablo zębny, jednak większy i masywniejszy, niż ten Trixie. Mech miał wyższy grzbiet, na którym to znajdowały się wszystkie wajchy, liczniki i inne takie. Jego głowa była pomiędzy wypiętrzonym grzbietem a dołem korpusu. Była podłużna, miała szpiczaste uszy i wielkie, zwisające w dół kły. Dotykając mecha zauważyłem, że na górze głowy, na uszach, na rękach oraz na grzbiecie posiada sztuczne, miękkie futro, które co ciekawe było, jak się okazało, bardzo wytrzymałe. Mech stał na czterech łapach. Miał też długi i cienki ogon zakończony małym ostrzem. Kolor jego futra to czarny, a reszta ciała była fioletowo-bordowa. Radosny wsiadłem na mecha i wprost na nim wyskoczyłem z przyczepy, potem podjeżdżając w stronę Vicky i reszty. - Dziękuje, naprawdę świetny mech. Strój też fajny. – powiedziałem z uśmiechem na ustach. - Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. – powiedziała Trixie. - Dobra, przyczepa jest pusta. Możecie do niej załadować więźniów i ruszamy dalej. – powiedział Eli. Przestępcy zostali załadowani do przyczepy, którą potem zamknięto i zabezpieczono przed otwarciem. Już mieliśmy wyruszać, ale nagle w naszą stronę pędem zbliżał się jakiś pojazd. Wyglądał on tak samo, jak ten czołg, którym uciekł Mont. Gdy bardziej się zbliżył, byliśmy pewni, że to Mont. - To Mont!! Trzeba go wreszcie zatrzymać i osadzić w celi. – powiedział Eli. – No Burpy, teraz twoja kolej. Rozwal mu ten czołg. - włożył on wnyk z Infurnusem do blastera, odpalił „kręciołka” i wystrzelił w stronę czołgu. Nie widziałem w pełni jego transformacji, ponieważ leciał w stronę czołgu. Widziałem tylko te same błyski, co u innych śluzaków. W tym samym momencie z dachu czołgu Monta wyszło dziwne urządzenie. Wyglądało jak minigun, jednak bez luf, tylko z grubymi elementami w miejscu luf. Broń miała domontowane do siebie długie, metalowe kijki ,a Nan ich szybko kręcące się wiatraczki. Takich kijków było bardzo dużo wzdłuż całego urządzenia. Z czasem zaczęły one błyszczeć na biało i wirować, podobnie jak części broni. - Co to jest? – spytałem. - To jest Obrotówka, blaster stworzony dawno temu przez Blakka. Obrotowa broń, zawierająca wiele wnyk i zdolna do wystrzeliwania ich z imponującą szybkością, jeden za drugim. Ale, to nie wygląda jak ta Obrotówka. – powiedział Kord, drapiąc się „myśląco” po podbródku i patrząc na czołg. Tymczasem prosto z tej przerobionej Obrotówki wyleciał Infurnus Monta. Transformował on, jednak nie tak normalnie, tylko tak samo jak Burpy Eli’a. Teraz widziałem tę przemianę. Na czole miał błyszczący trójkąt oraz połyskujące, króciutkie rogi. Jego skrzydła mają na samym kolcu palce zakończone ostrymi pazurkami oraz połyskują. Dodatkowo ciągnie za sobą większe ilości ognia. Śluzak zderzył się z Burpy’m. Przy trafieniu rozbłysła wielka i szeroka na kilkanaście metrów fala błyszczącego ognia. Chwilę potem w fali ognia pojawiła się żółto-pomarańczowa eksplozja, z której wypadła protoforma błyszczącego Infurnusa. Chwilę potem drugi Infurnus zaczął lecieć przez wiszącą w powietrzu szeroką obręcz ognia, wchłaniając ogień. Przy wchłanianiu go sam połyskiwał bardziej coraz jaśniejszym ogniem. Przez jakiś czas mieliśmy nadzieję, że to Burpy. Niestety, gdy wchłonął cały ogień, poleciał w naszą stronę. - Uciekajmy!!!!!!!!! -wykrzyczał Eli, po czym wszyscy ruszyliśmy w przeciwną stronę. Policjanci odjechali w jeszcze innym kierunku, a przyczepa pognała prosto w stronę bodajże Stalagmitu, strzelając w stronę Infurnusa kilkoma śluzakami, takimi jak Zderzak, Granatnik lub Zamrażacz. On jednak odbijał je wybuchami i leciał dalej na nas. Oglądałem się do tyłu. - Nie ma tak łatwo!!! – darł się z oddali Mont. Tymczasem w naszą stronę zaczęły lecieć śluzaki, co ciekawe, wszystkie takie same. Miały one niebieskie plecy oraz kremowe łapy i brzuch. Z budowy ciała przypominały trochę Geogłaza, tylko że na plecach miały małe kamyczki, a ich szczęka była zamknięta i zawierała normalne, trochę krzywe zęby. Wbiły się one w ziemię za nami, ryjąc w niej w różnych kierunkach. Czuliśmy, że ziemia się trzęsie. Te śluzaki prawdopodobnie ryły w niej, by nas dopaść. W tym samym momencie Infurnus uderzył w ziemię. Momentalnie wybuchł ognistym, błyszczącym podmuchem. Ogień szedł za nami jako gigantyczna fala. Po drodze ta fala zawalała grunt. Prawdopodobnie te kopiące śluzaki miały zmiękczyć ziemię, by zniszczenie było większe. Grunt dosłownie się rozpadał, odsłaniając podziemną wyrwę. Uciekaliśmy przed falą ognia, lecz ona w pewnym momencie nas trafiła. Wybuch odrzucił nasze wszystkie mechy kilak metrów dalej. Mechy wywróciły się, a my z nich pospadaliśmy. Fala ognia zbliżała się do nas niebezpiecznie. Zatrzymała się dokładnie metr przed nami, wydobywając z siebie ostatnią eksplozje. Wtedy opadła, a my podnieśliśmy swoje mechy i wsiedliśmy na nie. Poczułem, że grunt pode mną się wali. Odskoczyłem w lewo, by uniknąć zapadnięcia. W tym momencie już cały grunt naokoło nas walił się. Ziemia pękała, a wielkie płyty zsuwały się w dół i pękały w locie, rozbijając się na mniejsze płyty i mniejsze głazy. Próbowaliśmy uciec w przeciwną stronę, ale dokładnie przed nami pękła ziemia. Grunt, na którym staliśmy, zmienił się w kamienną, szeroką płytę, która zaczęła się zsuwać w dół. - Ej, odpalcie Pajęczaki w krawędzie płyty. – krzyknął Eli, po czym każdy oprócz mnie załadował Pajęczaka. Nie mieliśmy zbyt wiele czasu, dlatego Gang wystrzelił śluzaki bez uruchamiania „kręciołków”. Pięć Pajęczaków transformowało i uderzyło w brzegi płyty, wybuchając masą pajęczyn, które złączyły płyty z krawędziami wyrwy. Płyta się utrzymała, ale ledwo co. Dodatkowo jeden Pajęczak wystrzelił sieci w nasze mechy, by nie spadły. - O nie, nie ma tak łatwo!!!!!! – wydarł się Mnot. Obróciłem się i zobaczyłem, że jest on na drugiej krawędzi wyrwy. Stał na dachu czołgu, który zatrzymał się tuż przy krawędzi. W rękach trzymał Obrotówkę, tylko bez tych wiatraczków, ale z normalnymi wnykami. Wymierzył on ją w nas i zaczął strzelać. Ta broń rzeczywiście miała kopa, bo Mont nie mógł jej utrzymać. Chciał strzelać prosto w nas, ale jak widać bron schodziła mu w rożne strony. Wylatujące z niej Skałowce, Flaringi oraz Granatniki uderzały po ścianach i krawędziach wyrwy. Wreszcie kilak Skałowców trafiło w skały na których zawieszone były sieci oraz w samą płytę. Wybuch odrzucił nas bardzo mocno, po czym zaczęliśmy spadać w dół. Jeszcze zanim spadliśmy zauważyłem, że Obrotówka Montowi zeszła z kursu tak mocno, że trafił on tuż pod swoje nogi. Wybuch wyrzucił go aż za czołg. Choć mnie to rozbawiło, moja sytuacja nie była zbyt zabawna. - Odpalcie tryb lotu! – krzyknął Eli, po czym z korpusów mechów Gangu wysunęły się skrzydła z silnikami odrzutowymi, które pozwoliły im szybować. Ja i Vicky jednak dalej spadaliśmy. - Matt, Vicky, fioletowy przycisk. – powiedział Kord. Ja i Vicky kliknęliśmy go. Wtedy także z naszych mechów wyszły skrzydła. Teraz dzięki skrzydłom nie spadałem już, lecz powoli opadałem. Szarpnąłem za gaz, i wtedy ze skrzydeł buchnęły silniki odrzutowe. Trochę ciężko z początku było to opanować, lecz po chwili opanowałem go i zawisłem w powietrzu, tuż obok reszty. - Brawo Mati. – powiedziała Vicky, z uśmiechem na ustach. My byliśmy już kilkanaście metrów pod ziemią. Tymczasem te kilkunastometrowe, wysokie skały nad nami zaczęły się walić prosto na nas. - Nie zdążymy wylecieć w górę, lećcie na dół! – krzyknął Eli, po czym wszyscy polecieliśmy prosto w dół. Lecieliśmy tak kolejne kilkanaście metrów, wreszcie zatrzymując się na kamiennej podłodze na samym dole. Jednak spadające, mniejsze kamienie uderzyły z impetem naokoło nas, w podłogę. Wtedy też ona zawaliła się, a my wpadliśmy prosto do wody. Powoli opadaliśmy na samo dno. Chwilę potem resztki ścian spadły i zatrzymały się tuz na tafli wody. Z jednej strony skały nas nie zmiażdżyły, lecz z drugiej, groziło nam utonięcie. Rozdział XIII - Powstrzymać Zgubę Wszyscy byliśmy podtopieni pod wodą. Eli włożył do blastera znowu tego różowego śluzaka, odpalił „kręciołek” i wystrzelił go. Śluzak transformował i okrył nas wszystkich swoim szerokim, pękatym ciałem, dając nam wszystkim tlen, byśmy się nie udusili w wodzie. - Nie ma żadnego zagrożenia, więc jesteśmy jak na razie bezpieczni wewnątrz Bubbaleone’a. – powiedział Eli. - To dobrze, ale jak mamy się stąd wydostać? – spytałem. - Nie wiem, gruz nad nami na pewno jest zbyt gruby, by jakoś go przebić. Zresztą, w wodzie tylko wodne śluzaki umieją transformować, a nam jest potrzebny śluzak który potrafi zniszczyć skały lub przez nie się przewiercić, chociażby taki jak Armashelt, Kryształek lub Diggrix. Ale nie mamy jak ich transformować, póki nie usuniemy wody, a nie usuniemy jej, ponieważ takie śluzaki nie mogą transformować w wodzie. – powiedział Kord, swoim monologiem zanudzając Pronto. Nagle całe wnętrze Bubbaleone’a zaczęło się wypełniać kłębami cienia. Okryły one cały brzuch, po czym teleportowały nas razem ze śluzakiem, który wrócił do protoformy. Pojawiliśmy się w ogromnym, kamiennym pomieszczeniu. Jego podłoga i ściany były o dziwo idealnie płaskie. Rozejrzałem się dookoła. W pomieszczeniu znajdowali się członkowie Klanu Cienia. Chodzili sobie dookoła, nie zwracając za bardzo na nas uwagi. Ja zszedłem z mecha, podobnie jak reszta Gangu oraz Vicky. Tymczasem w naszą stronę szły dwie postacie. Jedna to zwykły przedstawiciel Klanu Cieni, tyle że wyprostowany do pionu jak człowiek i chodzący na tylnych łapach. Miał on gruby, granatowy płaszcz ze świecącymi, zielonymi insygniami. Druga postać wyglądała jak hybryda Klanu Cienia ze zwykłym człowiekiem. Była to dziewczyna, prawdopodobnie w wieku moim oraz Vicky. Miała kształt ciała taki jak człowiek, tylko jej czaszka miała taki kształt jak głowy zwykłych przedstawicieli Klanu Cienia. Była ubrana w długie, czarne spodnie, zieloną koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem oraz cienką, czarna bluzę. Posiadała długie do pasa, proste włosy, wyglądające podobnie do kłębów cienia. Na jej lewym ramieniu siedział ten sam granatowo-czarny śluzak z białymi kropkami na ciele, który zaatakował mnie przy pierwszej konfrontacji z Klanem Cienia. Eli podszedł do członka Klanu Cienia i założył na głowę czarny diadem z zielonymi brylantami na sobie. Chwilę potem zaczął rozmawiać z członkiem Klanu. Jak widać ten diadem pozwalał mu rozmawiać z nim I tak nie rozumiałem tego, co mu odpowiada, więc nie słuchałem. Kord, Trixie i Pronto rozmawiali ze sobą, a ja i Vicky zaczęliśmy rozmowę z tą dziewczyną. - Cześć, jestem Umbra. – powiedziała, podając nam ręce. - Jestem Matt. – podałem jej rękę na powitanie. Tymczasem Anioł wyskoczyła z wnyku, usiadła na moim prawym ramieniu i pomachała do śluzaka Umbry, który jej odmachał. - Jestem Vicky. – Vicky podała jej rękę. - Co to za śluzak? – spytałem Umbry. Jej śluzak ustawił się dumnie. - To jest Negashade, śluzak władający cieniem. To mój ulubieniec, nazwałam go Cień. – Cień pomachał do mnie. Odmachałem mu. - Fajne imię, to mój ulubiony śluzak, nazywa się Anioł. – Anioł pomachała do Umbry. Przedstawiciel Klanu podszedł do Umbry i powiedział coś do niej w swoim języku. Ich język był dziwny. Składał się z niezrozumiałych szeptów, syczenia oraz krzyków. Umbra jednak rozumiała go, ponieważ kiwnęła głową. Wtedy przedstawiciel Klanu Cienia odszedł. - Posłuchajcie, ściągnęliśmy was tutaj, ponieważ wyczuliśmy was nieopodal, a wasza pomoc będzie nam potrzebna. – powiedziała, potem pokazując na drugi koniec Sali. Znajdował się tam długi korytarz wyglądający jak tunel, na którego końcu była błyszcząca, okrągła bariera. – Widzicie to? - Tak. – odpowiedzieliśmy całą szóstką, a Anioł kiwnęła główką na tak. - W wyniku wielu prób ataku Mrocznej Zguby Slugterra słabła. Stworzyli oni nowe przejście właśnie w tym miejscu, dlatego też zaczęliśmy obserwować to miejsce. Przejście dla bezpieczeństwa pokryliśmy słabą świetlistą błoną zbudowaną z energii. Stanowi ona barierę przeciwko demonom Mrocznej Zguby. Jednak jest ryzyko, że wkrótce przebiją się przez tę tymczasową barierę. Dlatego wezwaliśmy was, byście pomogli we wzmocnieniu bariery, a w razie czego odparli atak. W tym momencie jednak ziemia naokoło nas się zatrzęsła. Wszyscy poupadaliśmy na ziemię. Zobaczyłem, że w tej błyszczącej błonie zaczęły się pojawiać czerwone plamy, które z czasem rosły. Wreszcie objęły one całą błonę, po czym wybuchły na czerwono. Wybuch sięgnął nawet końca korytarza, pozostawiając tumany kurzu oraz zawalone skały. Gdy dym opadł, naszym oczom ukazały się demony Mrocznej Zguby. Wyglądały one bardziej demonicznie niż Nacho. Miały ciemnoszarą skórę, złowrogie spojrzenie czerwonych oczu, szerokie usta pełne cienkich i ostrych kłów, płaski nos, czarne, wykrzywione do tyłu rogi oraz długie i szerokie, elfie uszy. Ubrani byli w brązowe wysokie do łydek ,skórzane buty, czarne krótkie spodenki sięgające nawet nie do kolan, uszytą z brązowej skóry spódniczkę, podobną jak u Rzymskich żołnierzy, a na klatce piersiowej czarny pancerz z długimi kolcami. Byli oni bardzo chudej postury. W rękach trzymali długie czarne włócznie, w których przez szkło widać było płynącą mroczną wodę. Włócznia posiadała bardzo ostry czubek pokryty wieloma kolcami, z których wprost skapywała mroczna woda. Wybiegli oni prosto z dziury w ścianie, szarżując na nas z włóczniami i drąc się niczym bestie. Wybiegli oni z korytarzu . Kilku z nich wręcz odbiło się od ziemi, wykonując wysoki skok, który zwieńczyli wbiciem włóczni w kilku członków Klanu Cieni. Włócznie nie dość ze przebiły ich ciała do krwi, to jeszcze wpoiły do nich mroczną wodę, która szkodliwie zaatakowała ich. Zaczęli oni powoli blednąć, chwilę potem małe fragmenty ich skóry usychały, a oni tracili przytomność. Wtedy też zaczęliśmy im pomagać. Gang zaczął w demony strzelać raczej nietypową amunicją. Strzelali nimi nie używając „kręciołków”. Jeden ze śluzaków transformował w niebieska głowę z zieloną błoną na sobie. Z tyłu miał niebieskie macki, a za sobą ciągnął gęste, jasnozielone bąbelki. Przy uderzeniu w demony wyrzucił z siebie ogromne ilości gęstej, jasnozielonej mazi, która zakleiła wrogów i unieruchomiła. Strzelali też innymi, podobnymi śluzakami. Miały one ciemnozielone i jasnozielone ciało, dwoje łap, a z tyłu wielki korpus pełen zielonej mazi. Wyrzucały one maziowate linki, które przylepiały się do wrogów, po czym śluzaki latały wokół demonów, związując ich tymi linkami. Dzięki zablokowaniu demonów ci, którzy ocaleli z Klanu Cienia, chwycili rannych i osłabionych towarzyszy, po czym teleportowali się z nimi w kłębach cienia. - Żelki i Lariaty powinni ich zatrzymać. – powiedział Eli. - Które z nich to które? – spytałem. Trixie lekko zachichotała, na co odpowiedziałem tępym, ponurym wzrokiem. – Jestem dopiero drugi dzień w Slugterze, i nie znam wszystkich gatunków śluzaków. – powiedziałem, przy ostatnich słowach podkreślając ich wypowiedź wyższym tonem i wbijając ponury wzrok w Trixie, na co ona obróciła głowę z drugą stronę i drapała się po niej, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. - Żelki to te z mackami, a Lariaty to te drugie, które tworzą linki z mazi. – powiedział Pronto. - Dziękuje, jak widać można. – odpowiedziałem, patrząc na Trixie dalej ponurym wzrokiem. Trixie dała mi wyrazem twarzy do zrozumienia: „wybacz”. Kiwnąłem głową i uśmiechnąłem się. W tym momencie przez portal wbiegły następne demony. Skierowały one włócznię w stronę uwięzionych sojuszników. Z ostrzy na końcu broni wypalił cienki, bordowo-czerwony laser, który przy trafieniu przecinał liny z mazi oraz topił gęste tony mazi. Zauważyłem, że laser zużywa mroczna wodę, bo zarówno przy nim, jak i przy wsączaniu tej trucizny do Klanu Cienia, poziom mrocznej wody we włóczniach odrobinę się obniżył. - Eli, co teraz? – spytała Eli’a Trixie, ładując do blastera błyszczącego Zderzaka. - Nie wiem, macie jakieś pomysły? – spytał Eli, który włożył do blastera błyszczącego Pajęczaka. - Walczmy, nic innego nam nie pozostało. – powiedziałem, załadowałem do blastera Minene i wystrzeliłem. Transformowała i wyrzuciła przed siebie bardzo wiele bomb. Jednak demony wystrzeliły z włóczni lasery, które stopiły wyrzucone bomby. Tylko kilka ocalało, ale demony zrobiły unik, przez co bomby poleciały w stronę korytarzu. Minene wylądowała w protoformie na ziemi i posmutniała, po czym wróciła do wnyku. - Czas przebić się wyżej. – powiedział jeden z demonów, po czym odpalił laser prosto w sufit, „jeżdżąc” nim po suficie. Z sufitu powoli zaczął sypać się kamienny pył i kilka skał. Potem cztery następne demony odpaliły lasery w sufit. Trzy biegły w naszą stronę, strzelając strumieniami lasera. Ledwo co ich uniknęliśmy, wsiadając na mechy i jadąc na drugą stronę odciętego od świata pomieszczenia, chowając się za kamiennymi osłonami, w które zaczęli strzelać. - Musimy naprawić portal tak, aby nikt więcej z niego nie uciekł. Demonami zajmiemy się później. – powiedział Eli. - Tylko jak mamy odnowić barierę z energii? – spytała Vicky. – Mati, masz jakiś pomysł? – zamyśliłem się chwilę, nagle wpadając na coś. - Mam. Macie jakieś śluzaki które potrafią naprawić zniszczone obiekty lub zlutować rozerwane części obiektów. – Trixie wskazała palcem na wnyk w pasie Eli, w której siedział śluzak o bordowym ciele, z niebieski czołem oraz niebieskimi dwoma jakby brwiami. Nie miał czułek na głowie. Miał tylko dwa proste zęby, które wystawały z dolnej szczęki. - Matt, to Wytapiacz. Wytapiacze to bardzo rzadko spotykane śluzaki, które potrafią topić najtwardsze metale oraz właśnie lutować obiekty. – Eli wyjął wnyk z pasa, patrząc na cieszącego się Wytapiacza. - Może, ale brama to nie byle metal. To dobra energia, taka sama, jaka przepływa przez Medyka. – wtedy na jego ramie wskoczył Medyk. - Wiem. Właśnie mój pomysł polegał na tym, by połączyć takiego lutującego śluzaka z twoim Medykiem. Dałoby to odlutowanie bramy energią. Do tego potrzebny nam twój fuzyjny blaster. – powiedziałem. - Brawo Mati, świetny pomysł. – powiedziała Vicky, uśmiechając się. - No dobra, fakt, ciekawa myśl, ale blaster po każdym fuzyjnym wystrzale musi się ładować jakiś czas. – wyjął gadżet i spojrzał na niego. – Ech, jak na razie mamy tylko sześć kresek, a potrzeba ośmiu. – nagle coś zapiszczało z blastera. – O, jest siedem. Jeszcze jedna kreska. – powiedział Eli z uśmiechem na ustach, unosząc wnyk do góry. W tym samym momencie jeden z laserów z włóczni trafił w dłoń Eli’a. Przypiekł ją trochę, robiąc małą dziurę w jego rękawicy. - Ał!!!- wrzasnął Eli. Jak widać, laser przypiekł mu też dłoń. Nawet widziałem ,jak pociekła z niej krew. Eli przypadkiem upuścił wnyk z Wytapiaczem, który upadł bardzo daleko stąd, na drugim końcu pomieszczenia. Toczył się on po gładkiej podłodze pomieszczenia, w stronę następnej ściany. – Nie, Flara!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – wrzasnął Eli, wychylając się zza murku i patrząc za Wytapiaczem. Kord złapał go za ramie i „ściągnął” z powrotem w dół, tak ,by kolejny laser go nie trafił. - Rozwalić mi tego śluzaka, albo najlepiej zabrać do Głębokich Grot, do doktora Blakka, by go zghulował. – wykrzyczał jeden z demonów, po czym tamta trójka pobiegła w stronę wnyku. - Dobra, mam plan. Część z nas pobiegnie za wnykiem, a reszta będzie ostrzeliwać demony które niszczą sufit. Więc, ja idę, kto jeszcze? – spytałem. Umbra, Trixie oraz Eli podnieśli ręce. - Eli, ty masz oparzoną dłoń, nie możesz strzelać. – powiedziała Trixie, opuszczając rękę Eli’a. Chwilę potem zasyczał on z bólu, bo przyłożył ranę do nogi. – Niech Vciky pójdzie za ciebie. - Okej, mogę iść. – odpowiedziała Vicky, ładując do blastera Hero’a. - Dobra, więc chodźcie. – powiedziałem, po czym wszyscy wyskoczyliśmy zza murku i biegliśmy w stronę wnyku z Wytapiaczem. Demony już biegły do wnyku i były bardzo blisko. Wtedy odpaliłem Anioł, która dmuchnęła w każdego sonarem, odpychając na bardzo daleką odległość. Upadli oni z impetem na ziemię. Chwilę potem jednak wstali odpalając w nas lasery. Vicky wystrzeliła Hero’a, który stworzył kryształowy murek w miejscu, przez które będziemy biec po wnyk. Demony szybko jednak laserami poprzecinały górna część muru, przez co jego fragment omal co nas nie zgniótł. Na szczęście Trixie odpaliła błyszczącego Zderzaka, który rozwalił kryształową płytę. Byliśmy już blisko wnyku, lecz nagle prosto na drogę wskoczył nam demon i odpalił wiązkę lasera prosto w nas. Wpadłem jednak szybko na pewien pomysł. Jeszcze szybciej załadowałem Protektora i wystrzeliłem. Stało się tak jak pomyślałem. Ponieważ wiązka lasera to mroczna woda, a Medyk leczy ghule i mroczną wodę, to Protektor sprawił, że laser po prostu wyparował. Wtedy Vicky wystrzeliła prosto w demona Unicrona, który wybuchł obok niego i odrzucił go na bok. Inne demony zaczęły w nas miotać laserami. Dodatkowo do walki dołączyła się ta piątka, która niszczyła sufit. Ponownie wystrzeliłem Protektora, który postawił naprzeciwko nas energetyczną tarcze, na której zatrzymywały i wyparowywały lasery. Wtedy też Trixie podbiegła i złapała wnyk z Wytapiaczem. Nagle w stronę sufitu nad nami zaczął lecieć dziwny śluzak, a raczej ghul. Miał długie ciało, a na nim kilak rzędów kolców, które były ze sobą połączone błonami. Zaczął on wirować nad nami, miotając w nas istny grad ostrych kolców. Wtedy Umbra wystrzeliła w podłoże Cieniem. Otoczył on nas kłębami cienia wyglądającymi jak atrament, które teleportowały całą naszą czwórkę z powrotem w stronę murku. - Co to było? – powiedziała zdziwiona Vicky. Popatrzyliśmy wtedy w stronę korytarza. Stał tam wysoki i barczysty mężczyzna o białej wręcz skórze. Był dobrze umięśniony, a na klatce piersiowej i brzuchu miał liczne blizny. Miał długą i cienką, brązową bródkę. Jego włosy były bardzo niedbałe i rozczochrane. Nos miał trochę kartoflowaty i zadarty w dół. Ubrany był podobnie jak demony Mrocznej Zguby, tylko że jego spodenki sięgały ponad kolana, a jego metalowy, kolczasty pancerz był połączony ze sobą czarnym pasem z czerwonymi wnykami. W ręku trzymał mały blaster z fioletową obudową. - Blakk? – powiedział zdziwiony Eli, patrząc na niego. - Tak, nareszcie! – powiedział Blakk, rozglądając się dookoła, po czym zwrócił się do zdziwionych demonów Mrocznej Zguby. – Zajmijcie ich czymś, a ja ucieknę stąd i odnowię Blakk Industries. – powiedział, patrząc potem na nas z szyderczym uśmiechem. - O nie, Blakk! Nie zawiedziesz nas znowu. To nie ty władasz Mroczną zgubą, to ona włada tobą. Wracaj do Głębokich Grot! – wydarł się jeden z demonów, po czym wymierzyli oni prosto w Blakka włocznie. Blakk sie zdziwił, ale wściekły załadował ghula do blastera i wymierzył w nich. - Teraz mamy okazje, Matt, wystrzel Flarę i Medyka. – powiedział Eli, podając mi swój blaster z włożonym już gadżetem. W blasterze siedział już Medyk. Flara wyskoczyła z wnyku który trzymała Trixie, prosto do blastera. Wycelowałem dokładnie w stronę korytarza blaster i wystrzeliłem. Śluzaki Eli’a transformowały i połączyły się w zielonkawą, błyszczącą kulę gęstej lawy. W tym samym momencie Kord odpalił w Blakka Zderzaka, który uderzył go bardzo mocno, ciosem odrzucając na sam koniec korytarza. Blakk upadł tam, a widząc fuzję, szybko wbiegł z powrotem do domu Mrocznej Zguby. Pronto wraz z „kręciołkiem” wystrzelił z blastera Pajęczaka, który związał wszystkie demony i rzucił je prosto w środek korytarza, związane w sieci. Demony z pomocą włóczni się uwolniły, ale było już dla nich za późno. Fuzja przemknęła obok nich, zatrzymując się przy krańcach korytarza. Wybuchły one błyszczącą energią ,potem sunąc w naszą stronę. Podczas cofania się tworzyły szerszą warstwę bariery. Gdy błyszcząca bariera trafiła w demony, dosłownie stopiła ich ciała wraz z bronią, dalej sunąc. Medyk i Flara stworzyli teraz bardzo wytrzymałą, energetyczna barierę, która była grubości całego długiego korytarza. Teraz demony raczej nie przebija się przez nią. Wszyscy wreszcie odetchnęliśmy z ulgą. Rozdział XIV - Sekretna metropolia Do pomieszczenia zaczął wracać Klan Cieni. Patrzyli oni z podziwem na nową barierę. Potem podeszli do nas. Trixie włożyła Eli’owi na głowę ten diadem, po czym pomogła wstać. Eli podszedł do nich i rozpoczął rozmowę z jednym z członków Klanu. Był on ubrany w czarny, gruby płaszcz udekorowany zielonymi brylantami. Jego grzebień na głowie połyskiwał na zielonkawo, a z pod hełmu spadał jakby czarny kosmyk włosów. Ja, Vicky i Umbra przypatrywaliśmy się ich rozmowie. - Ciekawe o czym rozmawiają. – powiedziała Vicky. BumbleBee wskoczył jej na prawe ramię i gadał z Anioł, która siedziała na moim lewym ramieniu. - Ta. Mnie też ciekawi, co to za diadem na głowie Eli’a. – powiedziałem. - Ten diadem to Cieniomówca. Artefakt Klanu Cienia, pozwalający na rozmowę między Klanem Cienia a innymi istotami. – powiedziała Umbra. Cień wskoczył jej na lewe ramię i pomachał do Anioł. Ona natychmiast się obróciła w jego stronę, błyskawicznie przeskoczyła mi na drugie ramię i zaczęła z nim rozmawiać. - Aha. – powiedziałem. – A wiesz może co mówią? – spytałem. - Hmm, poczekaj chwilkę. – powiedziała, przypatrując się dokładnie Eli’owi oraz przedstawicielowi Klanu. Umbra ścisnęła oczy oraz otworzyła usta. Przedstawiciel Klanu Cienia przyklęknął i wyszeptał kilka słów. Eli zdziwił się, a chwilę potem uśmiechnął. Umbra zareagowała tak samo. - O co chodzi? – spytałem. W tym czasie Cień wrócił do wnyków Umbry. Anioł obróciła główkę w stronę Bee, który stał obrócony do niej plecami. - Klan Cieni jest wam wdzięczny za pomoc. W ramach podziękowań ugościmy was w naszym mieście przez kilka dni. – powiedziała Umbra. - Waszym mieście? To Klan Cieni ma jakieś miasto? – Vicky wyraźnie była zaskoczona tym faktem. - Tak, ukryte. Ale mówię wam, to piękne miasto. Spodoba wam się. – powiedziała radosna Umbra. - To świetnie, bardzo wam dziękujemy. Z radością się tam wybierzemy. – powiedział Eli, gustownie kłaniając się Klanowi Cienia. Potem poszedł do reszty Gangu i opowiedział im o tym. Wszyscy ucieszyli się i podskoczyli z radości. - Więc, kiedy wyruszamy? Już nie mogę się doczekać. – powiedziałem z uśmiechem na ustach. – A wy? – spytałem, najpierw patrząc w stronę Vicky i Umbry, a potem w stronę wnyków ze śluzakami. - Oczywiście, nawet nie wiedziałam że istnieje coś takiego. Po prostu muszę to zobaczyć! – Vicky była bardzo podekscytowana wyprawą. Ja tak samo. I śluzaki też, o czym świadczą ich radosne piski. Przedstawiciel Klanu podszedł do Umbry i coś do niej mówił. - Oczywiście, tato. – powiedziała Umbra. Wyciągnęła przed siebie lewą rękę. To samo zrobił jej tata. Ich palce połączyły się zielonymi promieniami, po czym zaczęły chaotycznie wirować jak skakanki. Chwilę potem pękły i wyzwoliły zielony błysk, który stworzył wielką, zieloną kulę pełną zielonych i czarnych kłębów. Umbra machnęła w naszą stronę prawą ręką, dając nam znać, byśmy weszli do kuli. Wszyscy po kolei wchodziliśmy do niej. Po wejściu nagle jakaś siła gwałtownie nas pchnęła do przodu. Pędziliśmy przez zielony tunel z ogromną prędkością. Wreszcie natrafiliśmy przed sobą na zielone, połyskujące pole, które wyparowało, ukazując podłogę. Zostaliśmy wyrzuceni z ogromna siłą. Tak mocną, że zaryliśmy po podłodze. Poobijało mnie to bardzo mocno, wnyki mi powypadały i poturlały się dookoła, a Anioł zaliczyła zderzenie z kamienną kolumną, o którą omal co nie gruchnąłem głową. - Hej, Vicky, nic ci nie jest? – podszedłem do leżącej obok Vicky i podałem jej rękę, pomagając wstać. Nie zyskała mocnych obrażeń, tylko miała twarz odrobinę w kurzu. Fakt, podłoga od najczystszych nie należała. Delikatnie dłonią otrzepałem jej twarz z kurzu, pędem ruszając do pozbierania wnyków oraz odklejenia posiniaczonej Anioł od kolumny. Chwilę potem Gang wyskoczył. Też zaliczył kontakt z glebą, no poza Trixie, która podczas lotu wystawiła przed siebie dłonie, a przy kontakcie z podłogą odbiła się od niej i zrobiła salto. Wszyscy biliśmy jej brawo. Zaraz po niej przybyła Umbra oraz jej ojciec. - No dobrze, to tutaj. – powiedziała Umbra, z uśmiechem na ustach pokazując pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdujemy. Pomieszczenie było zakurzone, miało kilak starych, pękających już kolumn oraz wielkie, masywne drzwi zdobione symbolami śluzaków. - Em, ten zakurzony, walący się pokój to wasz świat? – spytała Vicky. - Ech, nie. To jest jedna ze świątyń. W nich najlepiej otwiera się portale do miasta. Jak wyjdziemy ze świątyni, będziecie pod wrażeniem. – powiedziała i podeszła w stronę drzwi, otwierając je. Drzwi skrzypiały straszliwie. – Chodźcie. – powiedziała i machnęła do nas ręka, po czym wyszła z pokoju. Wyszliśmy też. Naszym oczom ukazały się majestatyczne krajobrazy przepełnione zielonymi pagórkami. W grocie panował półmrok, a przy sklepieniu znajdowały się błyszczące, białe i zielone gwiazdy. Pagórki pokrywała zielona, gęsta i wysoka trawa. Rosły też różne rośliny, takie jak ciemnozielone i błyszczące grzyby, lub liściaste łodygi i drzewka. Były też szare grzyby, bardzo wysokie. Naokoło nas znajdowały się stawiki z błyszczącą, zieloną cieczą. Ciecz co chwila buchała z siebie różnymi zjawiskami, takimi jak chociażby płomień, tornado, mgła, lub nawet woda skupiona w formę podobną do kamieni. Wszystko to było wykonane z tej cieczy. Dookoła tych stawików znajdowały się najróżniejsze śluzaki. Każdy stawik buchał czymś innym, co miało symbolizować typ śluzaków, który żył naokoło niego. Przykładowo, Flaringi żyły przy małym oczku wodnym z którego miotały płomienie, a grupka Tormato żyła przy jeziorku, którego tafla zmieniła się w wir powietrza, unoszący je. Dookoła tego pięknego krajobrazu poruszali się grupami przedstawiciele Klanu Cienia. Jednak wyglądali oni raczej jak cywile, nie jak wojownicy których spotykaliśmy. Nosili ubrania wyglądające jak uszyte z cienia, odrobinę postrzępione, przeważnie czarne, czasem jednak zielonkawe lub niebieskie. Nie mieli hełmów, tylko czarne włosy, podobne jak Umbra, wyglądające jak cień. Niektórzy nosili na swoich grzbietach mniejszych członków Klanu, którzy byli najwyraźniej ich dziećmi. Dookoła stawików znajdowały się domy przedstawicieli Klanu. Wyglądały podobnie do chińskich pagód. Były jednak wyższe, i miały kilka małych okien. Przez okna widać było jednak tylko ścianę, co było trochę dziwne. Domy były często w pobliżu stawów. Miasto posiadało także drogi w formie udeptanych w ziemi wałów. Oprócz domów dało się zauważyć inne, nieco mniejsze, kształtem bardziej podobne do kolumn budynki, prawdopodobnie coś w rodzaju sklepów. - Wow, bardzo ładnie to wygląda. – powiedziałem, po czym uklęknąłem i dotknąłem trawy. – A ta trawa jest taka przyjemna w dotyku. Sami zobaczcie. – inni też przyklękli i zaczęli dotykać trawy. Trawa ta była bardzo miła w dotyku, gładka, gęsta, ciepła. Wspaniała. Anioł tarzała się w niej. - Pięknie, prawda? To niesamowite miejsce. – powiedziała Umbra, wdychając powietrze i wypuszczając je z entuzjazmem. Cień zeskoczył jej z ramienia i pobiegł do położonego dalej stawiku, wokół którego przesiadywały Negashade. Śluzaki Gangu, śluzaki Vicky oraz moje śluzaki też pouciekały z wnyk, po czym rozbiegły się po wzgórzach i osiadły przy różnych stawikach. - Ej, co jest nie tak z tymi śluzakami? – Pronto wrzasnął i wyszczerzył gały, rozglądając się potem w poszukiwaniu ich. - Fakt, też jestem ciekawa. – powiedziała Vicky, przeglądając pas, czy aby wszystkie uciekły. - Ciągnie ich do tych stawików, prawda? – powiedziałem ,rozglądając się z niepokojem. Spojrzałem w dół, i tak zobaczyłem dalej Anioł, tarzającą się w trawie. Uśmiechnięty podniosłem ją z trawy, lecz ta wyszczerzyła się, po czym momentalnie odbiła mi się od ręki i pobiegła w stronę stawów. - Tak ,to prawda. Śluzaki uwielbiają przebywać na terenach bogatych w śluzaczą energię, zwłaszcza gdy łączy się ona z ich żywiołami. – powiedział nagle głos, którego wcześniej nie słyszałem. Kojarzył mi się z głosem jakiegoś proboszcza w podeszłym wieku. - Kto to powiedział? – powiedziała niepewnym głosem Trixie, po czym szybko sięgnęła po blaster. Niestety, zapomniała, że śluzaki poszły bawić się pod stawiki. - Ekhem, to ja. – powiedział ponownie głos. Obróciłem się w stronę ojca Umbry, który stał z rozłożonymi rękoma oraz z uśmiechem na ustach. Chwilę potem inni też obrócili się i popatrzyli na niego. – Tak ,to ja, dobrze patrzycie. – powiedział ponownie. - Z-zaraz, t-to w-wy Mówicie Tak Że Da się Was Zrozumieć?! – powiedział Eli. Początek wypowiedzi wyjąkał zdziwiony, resztę wykrzyczał, z ponurym wyrazem twarzy. Ojciec Umbry podszedł do niego, po czym położył rękę na jego ramieniu. Eli’owi ponura mina znikała z twarzy. - Posłuchaj synu Shane’a, nasze sekretne miasto to niesamowite miejsce, głównie miejsce wzajemnego szacunku i zrozumienia. Przekłada się to też na zrozumienie werbalne. Z waszej perspektywy my mówimy waszym językiem, z naszej wy mówicie naszym językiem, a z perspektywy osób spoza granic miasta mówilibyśmy swoimi językami. – powiedział. - Aaa, rozumiem. To naprawdę piękne miejsce. – powiedział Eli, uśmiechając się. Tymczasem nasze śluzaki zaczęły wracać do nas. Wszystkie powskakiwały do wnyków, przy czym ulubieńcy wskoczyli nam na dłonie. - Hej, i jak tam się bawiłeś Burpy? – Eli spytał swojego śluzaka, głaszcząc palcem po główce. - Czadowy stawik Eli, szpanowałem przy Flaringach swoim ogniem, ale były w szoku!!! – powiedział… Burpy. Miał spokojny, pełen euforii, fajny głos. Wszyscy się zdziwiliśmy. Eli wręcz upuścił Burpy’ego. Patrzyliśmy z mocnym zdziwieniem na niego. Trixie wyszczerzyła oczy tak, ze omal jej nie wypadły. - Em, oni chyba rozumieją to, co mówimy, prawda? – odezwał się delikatny głos dorosłej kobiety, z wydźwiękiem nieco podobnym do anioła. Teraz spojrzenia przerzucili na Anioł. Popatrzyłem na nią zdziwiony. Ona popatrzyła na mnie i się uśmiechnęła. – Cześć Mati. - Można łatwo sprawdzić, czy rozumieją. – usłyszałem spokojny głos, kojarzący mi się z głosem młodego żołnierza. Z wnyku wyskoczył mi Lont i usiadł na ramieniu. – Molenoid wali gnojem! – wykrzyczał Lont w stronę Pronto. Wszyscy zdziwili się jeszcze bardziej. Pronto jednak zdziwienie zamienił na wściekłość. - Ty mały durnowaty śluzaku!!! – wściekły Pronto wydarł się i biegł w stronę śluzaka z wyciągniętymi rękoma oraz błyskiem w oczach. Już miał go uderzyć pięścią, ale ją zatrzymałem, po czym pchnąłem w stronę Pronto, przez co pięść trafiła go w twarz i powaliła na ziemię. – Ech, każdy odwrócił się od Pronto Wspaniałego. – wyjąkał smutnym głosem. - Ja nie, ja cię nigdy nie opuszczę, śmierdziaki powinny trzymać się razem. – powiedział niewyraźny, ochrypły, dziwny głos. Wtem na brzuch Pronto wskoczył śluzak. Miał fioletowo-czarna skórę na plecach i głowie, a szarą na brzuchu. Na głowie miał dwa fioletowe stateczniki, a między nimi białą kreskę. - Och, chociaż ty mnie rozumiesz Smrodek. – powiedział Pronto z uśmiechem na ustach i przytulił do siebie śluzaka, zamykając oczy i rozkoszując się tą chwilą. Śluzak zrobił to samo, po czym puścił mocnego, fioletowo-zielonego bąka. Pronto wciągnął fetor nosem i wypuścił ustami, w formie przyjemnego oddechu. Wszyscy naokoło omal się nie porzygali. - Obrzydliwe – skomentowała Anioł, zasłaniając swoje usta łapką. - Ech, trzeba przyznać, cuchnąca, odrażająca, nieprzyjemna dla wzroku sytuacja – skomentował ojciec Umbry. - Czyli jednym słowem – szambo dwóch śmierdzieli. – skomentował Lont, po czym wrócił do wnyku. - Wiecie, to bardzo fajnie, że możemy pogadać ze śluzakami. Czekaja nas naprawdę wspaniałe chwile. – powiedziała Trixie, z radością zerkając na swój pas, w którym siedziały uśmiechnięte śluzaki. - A tak właściwie, gdzie będziemy mieszkać? – spytałem. W tym momencie naszą uwagę zwróciły osoby zmierzające w naszą stronę. Byli to biegnący pędem przedstawiciele Klanu Cienia. Było ich pięciu. Wyglądali oni jednak nieco inaczej. Poubierani byli w srebrne zbroje, na których były wygrawerowane symbole Klanu Cieni. Na ogonach mieli dziwne „nakładki” wyglądające jak katapulty. Były to trzy „dźwignie” stanowiące element nakładki. W nich dało się zauważyć Skałowce oraz zielonkawe śluzaki z pomarańczowymi, ostrymi grzbietami. Na głowach nosili srebrne hełmy, podobne do tych rzymskich, ale zamiast grzebieni mieli metalowe wypustki wyglądające jak czułki śluzaków. Na ich widok społeczeństwo Klanu Cieni pouciekało do domków. Otoczyli oni nas wszystkich, patrząc z gniewem i celując w nas śluzakami umieszczonymi na ogonach. - Co się dzieje? – powiedziałem, zaskoczony, cofając się. Wszyscy cofaliśmy, wreszcie zderzając się ze sobą. - Czego wy chcecie, strażnicy? – powiedział ojciec Umbry, unosząc prawą dłoń przed siebie, wyprostowaną. – Nie macie tutaj prawa do interwencji. – powiedział stanowczo, po czym na jego ramieniu usiadł śluzak, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem. Był turkusowy, a twarz miał biała. Na ciele miał kilka nietypowych, białych znamion. Jego czułki miały na końcu małe kulki. Wyglądał trochę, jakby miał pod oczami wory. - Sprowadziłeś nie Uroborusów do naszego przeświętego miasta. Co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie, Sacerdosie? – wysyczał jeden ze strażników, mierząc w ojca Umbry śluzakami, ze wściekłym wyrazem twarzy. - Pamiętaj, nie jesteś na ty z kapłanem, strażniku. – odpowiedział spokojnie, i z uśmiechem, kładąc ręce w gest pokojowy. Tym samym bardziej rozwścieczył strażnika. - Nie rządź się tam, Sacerdosie. TO TY ICH TUTAJ PRZYPROWADZIŁEŚ! TY I TA MAŁA GÓWNIARA!! – powiedział, wskazując na Umbrę. Umbra zdziwiła się, zakryła usta dłonią, po czym spuściła głowę. Eli zrobił złą minę i ścisnął zęby, lecz Kord go przytrzymał za ramię, dając do zrozumienia, żeby się uspokoił. - Ty, jak śmiesz troglodyto wyzywać MOJE DZIECKO?! – wydarł się, uderzając ogonem strażnika w twarz. Draśnięcie przewróciło go na ziemię. – Zresztą, posłuchaj mnie, głupcze. Oni pomogli w obronie nowej bramy przed Mroczną Zgubą, tworząc także nową, wytrzymalszą bramę. Rada zgodziła się, by spędzili pewien czas w naszym mieście. – dodał Sacerdos. Strażnicy stanęli na obu nogach, a śluzaki powskakiwały im do wnyk. Opuścili także ogony, a ich wyrazy twarzy zmieniły się z gniewnych na pobłażliwe. - Oczywiście, kapłanie Sacerdos. Wybacz, nie wiedzieliśmy o tym. I przepraszamy za tego tu. – powiedział jeden z czterech strażników, wskazując na leżącego na ziemi strażnika. Tamten strażnik podniósł się z ziemi, dalej z ponurą miną. - Wybacz, kapłanie Sacerdos. – wymamrotał w gniewie, spuszczając głowę i odwracając wzrok od nas. - Nie ma za co. My tymczasem zaprowadzimy naszych gości do ich kwater. Chodźcie. – powiedział Sacerdos, zwracając się do nas. - Czy możemy wam towarzyszyć, jako ochrona? – wyszeptał strażnik trochę nieśmiale. - Oczywiście. – powiedział Sacerdos, po czym strażnicy szli na czterech łapach, dookoła nas. Widać było, że już angażowali się w rolę ochrony. - U nas w domu będzie świetnie, gwarantuję wam to. – Umbra mówiła bardzo podekscytowana i pełna radości. Szła najbliżej Eli’a. Za nami szedł tamten awanturniczy strażnik. Widać, że robił to z niechęcią. Spacerowaliśmy poprzez miasto. Widzieliśmy przeróżne, coraz cudowniejsze stawiki. Wreszcie dotarliśmy do naszego miejsca zakwaterowania… Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach